Keeping Their Relationship Alive
by RipleyWriter93
Summary: Mitchie and Shane are apart for the entire school year and it seems like fate is not on their side. But they wont give up that easily, they ll keep this relationship alive. Smitchie, a little of Naitlyn and some Jella hinting
1. Chapter 1

Alright i got this tiny idea in the back of my head and I´m hoping praying it grows into something good! Enjoy!

¨Mitchie? Can I talk to you a second?¨ Shane walked into the kitchen. Connie looked up from her batter at her daughters shining face, pleading to leave with Shane.

¨Make it quick.¨ She told them picking up a whisk and stirring furiously. Mitchie grinned excitedly, Shane took her hand and led her out, sitting on an overturned Canoe by the lake. He leaned in towards her to give her a lingering kiss.

¨What was that for?¨ She smiled. He shrugged and took her smaller hand in his laying it on the canoe between them.

¨Just because. I just got off the phone with my agent.¨ She nodded, shifting slightly on the canoe. ¨I asked about the tour dates and he said that I can come see you for three weeks.¨ She smiled a little less brightly. ¨All together.¨

She stopped smiling, she was confused. ¨Wait what do you mean all together?¨ He squeezed her hand.

¨All year I can come back to see you for a few days at a time; 21 all together.¨ Her hand was a little limp in his. ¨But we can talk on the phone constantly. You know that!¨ He squeezed her hand weakly. ¨Smile Mitchie please.¨ She worked a smile onto her face. He kissed her cheek.

¨You´re even more beautiful when you smile.¨ He told her with a smile on his face. She nodded and pushed her hair back into a pony tail.

¨I´ll see you tonight at dinner.¨ She stood up and re-entered the kitchen to start on the burgers they were having that night. Connie was sure that whatever Shane had told her daughter wasn´t good but she didn´t attempt to ask her about it. That would do no good.

¨Mitchie? Why don´t you go back to the cabin for now? Straighten up a bit, start packing up all your stuff now.¨ Connie suggested as she flipped the hamburgers on the grill.

¨No mom it´s fine I can stay and work here and pack tonight.¨ But Connie shook her head no.

¨No Mitchie I want this taken care of now.¨ Mitchie looked up at her and shrugged, picking up her bag as she walked out. Connie watched her leave and continued cooking, keeping her gaze out the window until the person she was looking for walked by.

¨Shane! Come here for a second!¨ She called out the window. Shane squinted in the window and nodded.

¨Hey Mrs. Torres.¨ He greeted her with a smile.

¨Hi Shane, grab an apron.¨ He smiled and tied an apron around his waist. ¨Okay now I want to know what you told my daughter.¨ She told him bluntly and handed him a bowl of cupcake mix and he began to stir it up.

¨Well I talked to my agent today and he said he could only get me 21 days off during the tour to come back and see Mitchie.¨ Connie shrugged. ¨But not at the same time, so like a weekend here, a few days there.¨

Connie nodded. ¨I see... And the tour starts...?¨

¨In three days.¨ Connie took out the cupcakes from the oven and put them out to cool. ¨I want to spend time with Mitchie but I just cant because of the stupid tour.¨ Connie stepped around the island and pat his shoulder.

¨Now Shane I know that Mitchie understands how hectic your schedule is.¨ He stirred the batter a little harsher as he listened. ¨Why don´t you two get together tonight? Now out of my kitchen kid.¨ He laughed and handed her back the bowl and nabbed a cupcake, biting into it with a smile.

Shane returned to his cabin and picked up his guitar. ¨Hey Shane.¨ Nate sat down across from him, his feet slung over the arm of the chair.

¨Hey Nate can I talk to you for a second?¨ Shane drummed his fingers on the guitar. Nate picked up the lyric book Shane had been writing in.

¨These don´t look too good. You told Mitchie about your time off didn´t you?¨ Nate guessed. Shane nodded and groaned, running his fingers though his hair. Suddenly thunder broke the silence and Nate jumped. ¨Hey yours and Mitchie´s relationship´ll make it.¨

Shane shrugged. ¨I know that but I´m used to staying connected to people while we´re on the road. Mitchie´s not.¨ Shane ran his pick over the strings.

¨Well go tell her things´ll be okay!¨ Nate pushed him out the door into the pouring rain. Nate closed the door behind him and waved.

Shane ran over to Mitchie´s cabin and knocked loudly on the door, wiping his eyes from the rain. ¨Shane? What are you doing here?¨ Mitchie pulled him inside.

¨To tell you that I´m gonna call you every day. Every possible minute I can, just to hear your voice. I´m going to come see you for two or three days each month and I´m going to be with you the entire time. I´m gonna say hi to you every time I´m in front of a camera. I´m not gonna let us drift away from each other.¨ He took both her hands and looked her in the eye. ¨You believe me don´t you?¨

She leaned her head against his chest.¨Of course I do.¨ He raised their hands up, like they had the night before after finding each other during Final Jam.

Shane kissed her cheek softly, sitting down on her bed and pulling her with him. ¨Will you come and see me during vacation?¨ She leaned up with a smile.

¨Definitely.¨ He held her for a second before standing up and looking out the window at the torrential downpour.

¨So we can do this. Stay together even when we´re apart.¨ He looked at her and she nodded.

¨Of course we can. You´re Shane Gray for crying out loud!¨ He laughed and looked at her clothes.

¨Sorry I got you all wet.¨ He apologized but she shrugged it off.

¨No big deal, it was well worth it.¨ Shane grinned at her.

¨I´m gonna head back to my cabin to change into something a little drier.¨ He kissed her forehead but she reached for his hand.

¨Wait! There´s something I´ve always wanted to do.¨ Mitchie grinned and took Shane´s hand. She gently pressed on the screen door and it swung open, the water dripping off the edge of the porch roof. Shane looked at her confused as she ran out into the rain; her arms spread wide as she spun around in a circle, her hair flying behind her.

¨Come on Shane!¨ She smiled wide. He laughed and ran to her nearly picking her up off her feet. They spun in circles and Mitchie fell into Shane´s arms. He put his hands on either side of her face, his mouth crashing onto hers. Mitchie wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes just to reach him.

They broke apart and Shane´s gaze locked with hers. Mitchie bit her lip, Shane smiled once more and moved away to go back to his cabin. Mitchie ran her hands through her hair and returned to her own cabin to clean herself up. She sat down in front of the sink wiped off her smeared make-up, wrapped her robe around her body, and a towel around her hair.

Once she was dry and pulled on a new outfit and reapplied her make-up. She ran a brush through her hair and was happy to see the rain had cleared up. She walked back to the kitchen and helped her mom bring the food into the mess hall. An hour later she grinned as she sat down next to Shane.

¨Hey.¨ He kissed her cheek with another smile. Nate sat down across from them as did Jason. Caitlyn was next.

¨What are you two so happy about? We leave tomorrow morning.¨ Jason asked confused. ¨Not that it´s a bad thing you guys being happy! I´m happy you´re happy!¨ Jason grinned and Nate rolled his eyes.

¨It´s not like I´m never going to talk to him.¨ Mitchie leaned her head up and Shane kissed her lips softly.

¨That´s right.¨ He agreed, a happy look on his face. Caitlyn smiled; happy for her friends.

¨Mitchie oh my gosh I forgot to tell you! I talked to my mom and she said I can continue my homeschooling while I´m on the road with Connect 3! Isn´t that great?! I´ll keep my eyes on Shane for you...¨ She added at the end. Mitchie took her hands and they both squealed. Nate kissed Caitlyn´s cheek.

¨I´m so glad you´re coming with us.¨ he told her sincerely. She smiled and popped a French Fry into her mouth. Dinner passed pretty quickly and the five walked to the boys cabin to watch a movie.

¨Can we watch March of the Penguins?¨ Jason pleaded once they were inside. Nate sighed.

¨Fine but this is the last time!¨ Jason clapped his hands.

¨You know this girl Ella I met loves birds! Maybe I can invite her!¨ Jason ran out the door and returned fifteen minutes later; Ella in tow. They sat on the couch while Nate and Caitlyn shared a chair, Shane and Mitchie happy on the floor.

¨Shane. I´m bored!¨ Mitchie whispered. Shane pat her shoulder.

¨Just sit back and try and sleep.¨ He whispered back to her. She stifled a laugh. She shrugged and curled up to Shane, yawning and trying to sleep. Shane wrapped an arm around her and leaned his head on hers. A few hours later Mitchie awoke and stretched.

The movie was well into it´s credits and she turned and was shocked to see Jason and Ella kissing on the couch! She covered her mouth and looked over at Caitlyn and Nate and they were also asleep. ¨Go back to sleep.¨ Shane muttered sleepily. Mitchie shrugged and cuddled up to him, going back to sleep.

The next morning Mitchie woke up first and scribbled a note to Shane, leaving to finish packing. At noon the campers slowly dragged themselves out of their cabins, ready to board the buses.

¨Bye Mitchie.¨ Shane held out a slim jewelry case. She took a breath.

¨For me?¨ He nodded and handed her the box. She slowly opened it and her breath hitched in her throat. It was a long sterling silver chain and on the end of it there was a charm. It was a thick silver microphone. She hugged him; ¨It´s beautiful.¨ She exclaimed.

He grinned. ¨You like it?¨ She put box in her bag and wound her arms around his neck.

¨You tell me?¨ She kissed him slowly. He laughed and kissed her back.

¨Yeah. You like it.¨ He smirked. She secured the necklace around her neck and stood back.

¨So how does it look?¨ Shane grinned and took her hand.

¨It looks great, look on the other side.¨ She flipped it over. Underneath in tiny script it read:

_Shane and Mitchie 8/15_

¨I love it!¨ Mitchie exclaimed kissing him again.

¨Guys? It´s time to go.¨ Nate told them, his hand holding Caitlyn´s.

¨Bye Mitchie.¨ Caitlyn hugged her goodbye. Mitchie smiled sadly.

¨Bye Caitlyn!¨ She waved.

Nate waved as he slid into the limo, Caitlyn right behind him. Jason and Ella were exchanging a quick goodbye as well. Shane kissed her once more and got into the limo, Mitchie sadly waving goodbye.

¨Come on sweetie, let´s go.¨ Connie put an arm around her shoulders and led her into the truck.


	2. Chapter 2

Couldnt wait to update!

¨Shane I wish I could be with you.¨ Mitchie spoke on her cellphone as she walked into the crazy crowded hallways of her highschool. ¨Oof!¨ The girl she bumped into whipped around. ¨I´ll call you later!¨ She clicked the phone shut.

¨Watch where you´re going freak!¨ Amber stormed off and Sierra helped her pick up her books.

¨Hey Mitchie! So when I called your house your dad said you had gone to Camp Rock! I thought it wasn´t happening!¨ Sierra asked her.

¨Sierra you wouldn´t believe what happened!¨ Mitchie began to tell her the story of her summer. Sierra´s jaw dropped farther and farther.

¨Wow...That´s amazing.¨ Sierra finally said as they walked into homeroom.

¨Torres, Mitchie?¨ The teacher droned. Mitchie raised her hand.

¨Mitchie? Oh my gosh hey!¨ Nina crossed the room in a few long strides. ¨So is it true?¨ She demanded and Mitchie looked up at her in surprise.

¨Is what true?¨ Nina rolled her eyes with a smile.

¨Oh come on! Did you go to Camp Rock with Shane Gray?¨ Mitchie looked at Sierra who shrugged.

¨Yeah!¨ Mitchie replied and Nina squeaked shrilly.

¨So you like met him? That´s crazy cool!¨ Nina shrieked and Mitchie nodded her head with a glowing grin. ¨What´s he like? Is he as gorgeous in person??¨ Nina called her two friends over and they grouped around her desk, pushing Sierra´s desk towards the door. Mitchie began telling them all about her experience, neglecting to mention the fact that she was dating Connect 3´s lead singer.

Her phone rang and she looked at the teacher who seemed to be sleeping at his desk, she rummaged in her bag as her ring tone grew louder: ¨Mitchiee. You´re phone is ringing! If you don´t answer it I´m gonna keep singing!¨ Shane´s voice rang out from the phone.

¨Isn´t that...¨ Nina began but Mitchie cut her off as she flipped open her phone.

¨Excuse me... She stood up. ¨Hey.¨ She answered breathlessly.

¨Hey Mitchie I just wanted to know if you could make it to the concert on the twelfth?¨ Mitchie thought for a second and told him she was free and couldn´t wait. ¨Okay perfect! So I´ll stay Saturday and Sunday is that alright?¨

¨Yepp sounds great!¨ She exclaimed, keeping her eyes on the group of girls whispering by her seat.

¨I´m not interrupting anything am I? I thought you´d be in class so I was just going to leave a voice mail.¨ She tore her gaze away.

¨Uh yeah I´m actually in homeroom but the teachers practically unconscious!¨ She laughed.

¨Oh I see. Well I´ve got to go Nate and Caitlyn are calling me! I-I´ll call you later.¨ He finished haltingly, pausing before Mitchie grinned and replied:

¨I´ll talk to you then.¨ She closed the phone and leaned against the wall to think. The bell rang and the girls stood up, Amy and Amber taking her arms, talking and laughing as they walked to history. Sierra walked to the desk that Mitchie had been sitting at and picked up the abandoned history book, walking slowly from the classroom.

¨So Connect 3 like played at camp??¨ Amy asked popping a bubble she was blowing with her gum.

¨Well yeah. It was so cool they played a song that hasn´t even been recorded yet. Oh hi Sierra.¨ Mitchie looked up as her best friend walked toward her with her history book. ¨Thanks!¨ She took the book with a grin. ¨Sit down!¨ Sierra silently sat down at the desk between Nina and Amber.

¨Attention class!¨ The teacher stepped forward and the group of girls quieted. The teacher began to write facts on the board, telling the class to copy them. Mitchie reached into her bag and pulled out her yellow notebook and began to write in it, looking up at the board ever so often.

The rest of the day the Nina, Amber, and Amy stayed close to Mitchie´s side. ¨Bye Sierra!¨ Mitchie called as she closed the door behind her. As if on cue her phone began to ring. ¨Hi Shane! So how was rehearsal?¨

¨Oh it was great except when Jason tried to spin around with his guitar his feet got caught up in the wire from the mic. He´s fine but we had to cut rehearsal short.¨ Mitchie stifled a laugh.

¨Well it´s good to know he´s okay.¨ Shane laughed on the other line.

¨Have you asked Connie about me staying?¨ Shane asked her and Mitchie collapsed in a large arm chair.

¨Oh no not yet, hang on lemme see if she´s home...Mom??¨ Shane moved the receiver away from his ear. ¨Can I go to Connect 3´s concert on the twelfth? And then could Shane stay over for the weekend?¨ Connie smiled at her.

¨Sure sweetie! Sounds like fun!¨ Mitchie grinned.

¨Shane? I´ve got the okay! I cant wait!¨ Mitchie picked up her backpack to bring up to her room. She dropped the bag by her door and lied down in her bed.

¨I cant wait to see you Mitchie.¨ Shane said softly. ¨I added a new song to the concert list.¨

Mitchie smiled and lay on her stomach. ¨Really which one?¨ Shane laughed.

¨Well let´s see. It´s a duet.¨ He began. ¨Between me and this really beautiful girl with an amazing voice.¨ Mitchie´s breath caught in her throat.

¨What...?¨ She muttered and Shane resumed speaking.

¨Will you sing with me at the concert?¨ He asked her quietly; holding his breath in anticipation.

¨Of course I will!¨ She replied excitedly. Shane punched the air.

¨Oh Mitchie this is gonna be great!¨ He told her a with a grin on his face. Mitchie turned on the music beside her and moved her head to the beat. ¨So can you come to the hall around four to rehearse with us?¨ Shane asked her.

¨Sure. I bet my dad can drive me over!¨ She said enthusiastically.

¨Great! Well I´ll talk to you later!¨ Shane smiled.

¨Okay bye Shane!¨ She hung up and plugged in her phone to charge it. ¨Mom do you need any help with dinner?¨ Mitchie called out the door.

¨No Mitchie start your homework!¨ Connie called sternly back upstairs. Mitchie laughed and opened up her math book.

The next day Mitchie ran right over to Sierra´s locker. ¨Sierra! Oh my gosh! Shane asked me to sing our duet with him!¨ Sierra smiled halfheartedly.

¨Great!¨ She slammed her locker shut.

¨Sierra? What´s wrong?¨ Mitchie jogged to keep up. Sierra looked at her coldly.

¨Mitchie you spent the entire day yesterday with those airheads Amber, Nina, and Amy!¨ Sierra sped up her pace.

¨Well you could have hung out too!¨ Mitchie tried to fix this. Sierra´s gaze hardened.

¨I was there the whole time!¨ She stormed into science. Mitchie caught her arm and stopped her before she could reach her seat.

¨Sierra I´m sorry! It was just fun having those girls being so...nice to me! I wont let it happen again!¨ Mitchie pleaded and Sierra slowly turned back around.

¨Promise?¨ Mitchie hugged her.

¨No doubt!¨ The two laughed and sat down at a table in the middle of the room. Amy, Amber, and Nina walked in and stopped short.

¨Mitchie Sierra! Hey!¨ Amber smiled at them. ¨Would you mind if I sat there Sierra? Love your earrings by the way.¨ She kept on smiling. But Sierra shook her head with a sincere grin. ¨Oh. Okay...¨ Amy and Nina sat down behind them, Amber sitting with some guy beside them.

Mitchie caught Sierra´s gaze and laughed. She opened her phone under her desk in the middle of English to a text from Shane. It was lyrics from one of his songs with a heart and beside that it said _Thinking of You._

She smiled, saved the message, and closed the phone. ¨Ms. Torres!¨ The English teacher snapped her out of her daze. ¨Pay attention!¨ Mitchie hid her smile and nodded, picking up her pen.

The next few weeks Mitchie and Shane were constantly talking in some form or another. Finally the twelfth rolled around and Mitchie was pumped for the concert. ¨I´ll see you after school!¨ Connie called to her daughter as she left for school.

Mitchie waved and spent her entire day grinning and thinking about the concert. As she got home Connie was holding a beautiful silver dress. ¨Hey Mom! What´s the dress for?¨ Connie glanced up at her.

¨The wedding Mitchie! Your aunt Lizzie´s wedding! How could you forget?¨ Mitchie´s heart dropped.

¨Mom tonight´s the concert! I´m singing with Shane! I can´t go to the wedding.¨ But Connie grew serious.

¨Mitchie you are a bridesmaid you have to go. I´m sorry I told you you could go but I thought you said the twentieth. There will be other concerts. Now come on, you missed the rehearsal dinner last night because of work and Lizzie nearly had a panic attack! Now go put on your dress!¨ Mitchie pulled out her phone and began to dial Shane´s number. ¨You can call him later!¨ Connie pulled the phone away.

Mitchie stormed upstairs angrily. She picked up the phone and tried calling Shane but the line was busy. Mitchie groaned and pulled the dress on. ¨So stupid...¨ She muttered stepping into the heels. She applied her make up quickly and put a sparkly hair clip in.

She threw a pair of flip flops and a few other things in her bag. She hurried downstairs and snatched her phone off the table and grabbed her mothers keys and hand and yanked her out the door.

She spent the entire car ride to the chapel trying to get a hold of Shane but his stupid phone was off. ¨Shane pick up your phone!¨ She muttered angrily. Connie sighed and kept driving. They pulled in and Mitchie kept her phone on her until they were about to walk down the aisle.

She looked the phone wistfully; six o´clock. She put her phone in her bag and picked up the bouquet. She put on a fake but real looking smile and walked down the aisle. Her aunt stepped out and looked beautiful. Mitchie squinted at the clock; seven ten. She stood, shifting her weight from one foot to the other; Shane was probably furious.

¨You may now kiss the bride...¨ Lizzie and her new husband Ryan kissed and as they walked back down the aisle, and everyone stood up with applause Mitchie took her chance. She tossed her flowers at her mother sitting in the front row and bolted. She grabbed her bag and flagged down a taxi.

He drove her to the concert and she slipped on her flip flops and ran to the security guard and showed him her backstage pass. She ran backstage and saw Caitlyn standing against the wall, a sad look on her face; but she brightened as Mitchie ran towards her.

¨Mitchie! What are you doing here??¨ Mitchie caught her breath and pointed at the stage. Caitlyn nodded and fixed her hair and walked into the wings, signaling Shane over at the end of the last song. He smiled ecstatically when he saw Mitchie. ¨I tried calling you!¨ She told him but he said the same thing at the same time.

She laughed and he pulled her out on stage. Nate and Jason were taken aback, they began to play slowly along with Shane and Mitchie´s voices. The two shared a mic and at the end of the song the entire crowd stood up, yelling and cheering. Shane kissed her cheek softly and she smiled, backing off the stage.

Caitlyn laughed and hugged her. ¨That was great Mitchie! Now why are you so dressed up??¨ Mitchie blushed and looked at the ground.

¨Well...¨ And she explained the entire situation. Well seeing as that took half an hour by the time she had finished so had the boys.

¨Mitchie!¨ Shane picked her up into his arms. Mitchie laughed and kissed him. ¨Why didn´t you pick up? Where were you? I thought your mom said you could come? What happened?¨ Mitchie told him all about the misunderstandings between her and her mother.

¨Wow. But you´re here!¨ He kissed her again. ¨And you look great.¨ He grinned and she laughed. ¨Well seeing as I just came  
from a wedding.¨ He shrugged.

¨Well yes that´s true. Now I´ve tossed some clothes in a bag and so have the guys and Caitlyn; ready to go?¨ She nodded and he took her hand and they left in a limo.

She told the others to go wait in the living room while she called her mother and father who were at the reception. ¨Hi Mom...¨


	3. Chapter 3

I got Camp Rock fever lol. And I just noticed that Mitchie has a poster of Connect 3 on her wall! Lol thought that was funny.

¨Mitchie how could you just run out of there like that?¨ Connie scolded her and Mitchie sat down wearily. ¨Lizzie didn´t notice but I can tell you that when I told Grandma you had left she was not happy!¨

¨I´m sorry Mom. I just I had to go the first concert! Are you mad?¨ Connie sighed on the other end of the conversation.

¨I know I should be.¨ Mitchie began to smile as her mother´s resistance wore down. ¨But as long as you promise to help out with that big Catering Event I have tomorrow then... I guess we´re even.¨ Mitchie squeaked.

¨Definitely! Oh and Shane, Caitlyn, Jason, and Nate are here too!¨ She hung up the phone quickly. Connie groaned.

¨Mitchie...¨

Mitchie turned to her friends standing the entry way. ¨Well no explosion!¨ She grinned. She showed the guys into the guest room. There was two beds, a pullout couch, and a semi large closet. Shane kissed her cheek.

¨Looks great Mitchie.¨ She grinned and left them to settle in and show Caitlyn where she was sleeping.Caitlyn dropped her bag by the air mattress Mitchie had set up for her.

¨So how´s tour been?¨ Mitchie asked pushing some clothes aside in her closet. Caitlyn grinned, hung up some of her own clothes, and flopped down on her bed.

¨It feels good to be sleeping somewhere that isn´t moving beneath me.¨ She laughed. ¨It´s been really fun and I´ve even helped out with some stuff in the studio!¨ Mitchie nodded and sat down on her own bed.

¨So have you talked to your parents?¨ Mitchie closed the door and pulled on jeans and a t-shirt.

¨Well ever since I asked to stop home schooling with them on the cruise ship they haven´t been picking up their cell phones too much.¨ Caitlyn told her, shifting on the bed.

¨So if they didn´t like the idea of you going with Connect 3 why did they say yes?¨ Mitchie asked reopening the door and Caitlyn shrugged.

¨Who knows.¨ Caitlyn tossed her pillow on the edge of the bed.

¨Knock knock.¨ Shane poked his head in the door; his left hand covering his eyes.

Mitchie laughed. ¨We´re clothed Shane. We wouldn´t be changing with the door open.¨ Shane shrugged and sat down.

¨If I didn´t check I´d probably get yelled at.¨ Nate stood behind him; nodding in agreement and suddenly they heard Jason yell out from the guest room agitatedly.

¨Hey! Where´d you guys go??¨ Nate´s shoulders dropped and he walked back down the hallway and returned with Jason who looked happy. ¨Never mind!¨ The other five laughed.

Mitchie´s cellphone rang and she opened it reclining back into her pillows. ¨Hi Mom, what´s up? Oh. Okay slow down. Alright. Yeah sure we can. Okay just start listing.¨ Mitchie pulled out a pen and paper and after a while she clicked her phone shut and the others looked at her quizzically.

¨My mom just got a call from her client that she´s catering tomorrow and they want her in at seven A.M. which means the food needs to be done tonight!¨ Shane crossed the room and sat down next to her.

¨Okay so what can we do?¨ He took her hand. She handed him the enormously long list. His eyes skimmed over it. ¨Well then let´s go shopping!¨ She smiled.

¨Alright then Nate, Caitlyn you two stay here, heat up the oven; get everything ready. I´l write it all down!¨ Mitchie scribbled down a few things for them to do.

Caitlyn and Nate walked down to the kitchen, turning on the oven and unloading the dishwasher. ¨Alright see you guys when you get back.¨ Nate called as they walked out the door.

They got into the black Jetta zooming over to the grocery store. ¨Shane you get this stuff.¨ She ripped off a piece of the paper. ¨Jason. Uh go get sixteen oranges.¨ Jason nodded excitedly and ran over to produce. Mitchie pushed the cart around picking up the rest of the food.

Shane met up with her forty minutes later; a basket filled with everything she had asked for. ¨Shane thank you so so much for helping me with this.¨ Mitchie thanked him as she put a can of pineapples in the cart and pushed it further down the aisle. Shane wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her cheek.

¨No prob Mitchie.¨ She grinned and put something else in the basket of the cart. Jason reappeared his arms full of oranges. Shane did absolutely nothing to stifle his snorts of laughter.

¨What??¨ Mitchie led him back over to produce and began helping him bag the fruit. ¨Wow...That´s what those are for...It make´s sense now!¨ Jason grinned and put them in the shopping cart. After thirty five minutes they had checked out using Connie´s catering account.

They had two carts full of food that they put in the trunk and back seat of the car, they drove speedily back to the house. Jason put three bags on each arm and hobbled to the front door. ¨Nate? Caitlyn? We´re back!¨ He called. Jason walked unsteadily through the entryway and into the kitchen.

¨Hey!¨ Caitlyn jumped out of Nate´s embrace. ¨Well something´s heating up. Even if it isn´t the oven.¨ The guitar player grinned as he put the bags on the counter. Caitlyn straightened her shirt and hurried out the door; Nate leaning against the counter.

¨Next time dude. Please just shut up.¨ Jason shrugged and went out to get more groceries. After twenty minutes of unloading Mitchie had them rinsing, stirring, and mixing. ¨I didn´t know you could cook Mitchie.¨ Nate said from the refrigerator.

Mitchie; tears budding from her eyes; shrugged. ¨I-I guess I just picked it up from my mom.¨ She put the knife down and wiped her eyes. ¨Can somebody else cut the onions please?¨ Caitlyn nodded and picked up the knife and began chopping.

¨Hi guys! Thank you so much for getting things started here! The staff´s on their way over.¨ Connie hugged each of them. ¨Now why don´t you guys pop some popcorn and get some sodas and watch a movie?¨ Connie suggested.

¨That sounds good.¨ Shane put his arm around Mitchie´s waist. Mitchie walked over to the large pantry and took out the popcorn kernels. ¨I´ll melt some butter.¨ Shane piped up opening the fridge. Mitchie poured the oil and kernels into the pot while Nate, Caitlyn, and Jason went to change into their pajamas.

Connie went back upstairs to get her recipe book, leaving Mitchie leaning against the counter, waiting for the corn to pop. Shane slipped a pot holder onto his hand and took out the measuring cup of butter. ¨Not too much right?¨ She asked him and he shook his head.

¨Not too much.¨ He smiled and picked her up and sat her down on the clean white tiled counter.

¨What are you doing?¨ She asked with a laugh as Shane hopped up next to her. ¨Sha-¨ But he covered her lips with his. He put his hand on the side of her head and opened his mouth. The corn began popping insanely beside them but neither noticed. Mitchie leaned in slightly, placing her hand beside his leg and suddenly Connie burst in.

¨Hey off of there you two! I cook on these counters!¨ Mitchie blushed and scooched off the counter, Shane along with her. Connie clicked her tongue and took the pot off the stove. ¨Go put on some pajamas and watch the movie.¨ Mitchie and Shane took each other´s hands and walked upstairs.

They walked past the other three; Nate in black sweatpants and a white t-shirt. Jason was wearing dark blue sweats and a black t-shirt and Caitlyn was shockingly enough wearing pink plaid pajama pants and a white t-shirt with pink arm socks. ¨Wow. Caitlyn I didn´t know you liked pink.¨ Mitchie commented as they turned on the carpeted staircase landing.

¨Shut up they´re comfortable.¨ She retorted with a smile. Nate leaned over and kissed her cheek lovingly.

¨I like you in pink.¨ He told her grinning. He put his arm around her waist and led her downstairs. Mitchie walked into her bedroom and pulled on her purple pajama pants with the stars on them and a silver tank top.She ran a brush through her hair and pulled it into a low side pony tail and carefully put on a little lip gloss.

She met Shane out in the hallway who (in Mitchie´s opinion) looked great in his dark green pajama pants and patterned t-shirt. He kissed her cheek and raced her down into the den. The movie´s opening credits were already rolling and the other three were chomping on popcorn.

Mitchie sat cross legged on the large chair´s foot rest while Nate and Caitlyn were sitting snuggled up on the couch. Jason happily laid down across the love seat; hogging the popcorn. Shane sat down in the chair, pulling Mitchie into his lap. She sighed and sat back, leaning against him.

¨I´m so happy you´re here.¨ Mitchie whispered turning her head.

¨Me too.¨ Shane agreed with a small smile. He kissed her softly and put his arms around her middle. After the movie ended she yawned and slid out of Shane´s lap.

¨Goodnight.¨ She kissed him once more and took Caitlyn´s arm, pulling her out of Nate´s embrace. ¨Time for bed Caitlyn.¨ Caitlyn kissed Nate´s cheek and rushed upstairs with Mitchie. Shane and Nate reluctantly shuffled across the carpet to the love seat where Jason snoozed.

¨Come on Jason.¨ They each took an arm and heaved him upwards. ¨Up you get.¨ Jason moaned and tried to turn over but his band mates pulled him up off the love seat. ¨Time for bed.¨ Shane muttered.

The three warily made their way up past Connie´s busy cooking staff into the guest room. Nate tugged at the pullout and once it was out he slid under the covers and fell asleep; lightly snoring. Shane fell into the first bed, Jason collapsing in the second.

Over in Mitchie´s room the girls were obviously still awake; it was a sleepover after all! Mitchie laughed and fell backwards into her bed. ¨Oh my god that´s funny.¨ She held her side and Caitlyn with her hand over her mouth nodded.

¨You cant tell him I told you!¨ Caitlyn pleaded her; laughing as well. ¨Nate would kill me if he found out that I told you about his yellow boxers!¨ Just as the word Mitchie broke into new laughter. ¨It isn´t that funny.¨ Caitlyn tried to keep a straight face, until she finally picked up Mitchie´s striped blue and green pillow and leaned over it; smushing it between her legs and her chest.

¨Okay I wont tell him.¨ Mitchie held out her pinkie and Caitlyn took it. ¨Pinkie promise.¨ The two giggled. Caitlyn dropped the pillow next to her own and dropped her head onto it.

¨Goodnight!¨ Caitlyn waved at Mitchie who turned off her light. The next morning Jason was the first to wake up and trot downstairs.

¨Good morning!¨ Jason said brightly to Steve Torres. Steve handed Jason a bowl of cereal with strawberries cut on top.

¨Hi. I´m Steve.¨ Jason shook his hand and spooned a bit of breakfast into his mouth.

¨I´m Jason. Nice to meet you.¨ Jason grinned widely. The two spoke for the next half an hour while everyone else slept.

¨Mm good morning guys.¨ Caitlyn came down stairs with a yawn. ¨Ooh yum.¨ She exclaimed putting a spoonful of cereal into her mouth. Mitchie was next; trotting down the stairs with a stretch of her arms.

She sat down with a grin and sipped at her orange juice. As Nate came shortly after Mitchie snorted into her glass. He kissed Caitlyn´s cheek and looked at Mitchie questioningly.

He sat between Caitlyn and Jason and ate an apple. Steve walked upstairs and an hour and a half later Shane walked downstairs sleepily. He rubbed at his eyes and sat next between Caitlyn and Mitchie. He plunked his head down into his arms. Mitchie stifled a laugh and rubbed his back.

¨Hey there sleepy.¨ He muttered something incoherently. ¨Here have some strawberries.¨ She pushed the bowl across the counter against his elbow.

¨How about some hair product?¨ Jason suggested with a smile and Shane lifted his head.

¨Well. Maybe.¨ The others burst into laughter and Shane groaned.

¨So I was thinking of going on a morning run. Do you wanna come Shane?¨ He looked at her disbelievingly. ¨Should I take that as a no?¨ She frowned.

Shane tried as hard as possible to look her in the eye and say he didn´t want to run but damn. ¨Sure let´s go.¨ Mitchie kissed Shane´s cheek and ran upstairs to change. ¨I´ll see you guys in a while.¨ Shane waved as he headed upstairs to change as well.

The two reappeared; Shane still looked grumpy but Mitchie was cheery. Caitlyn, Nate and Jason waved with grins from where they stood in the kitchen. Mitchie waved back with a smile and closed the door behind them. ¨Mm. Okay so where do you wanna run?¨ Shane asked looking at her.

Mitchie took his hand and set off on a steady jog down her street and into the woods by her neighbor´s house. ¨There are trails back here!¨ Mitchie called over her shoulder as she let go of Shane´s hand. Shane quickened his pace to keep up with her.

They ran for a good hour an a half until Shane convinced her to turn them out of the woods and back to her house. Mitchie slowed to a stop and waited for Shane to catch up. ¨H-home now?¨ He wheezed. Mitchie had a small smile on her face as she nodded.

¨When was the last time you ran?¨ Mitchie asked him with a slight smile. Shane mocked deep thinking as he walked.

¨Hmm. Like this? For more than half an hour? Gym class three years ago.¨ She laughed and kissed his cheek, pulling away with a grin.

¨If it´s any consolation I couldn´t tell; you kept up with me the whole time.¨ She reassured him and he shrugged.

¨Well I like running. Just not for an hour and a half.¨ He reasoned and she nodded and they reentered the street. They walked hand in hand all the way back to her house; talking and laughing.

They walked in the door and Shane collapsed in the nearest chair. ¨Sleep?¨ He asked with a goofy grin. Mitchie shook her head.

¨No Shane.¨ She walked up the stairs to change and Shane watched her go.

¨Hey Shane! We´re going out for ice cream in like half an hour!¨ Jason called over the banister and Shane groaned. Mitchie came back down the stairs but stopped short at the site of her boyfriend snoozing in the chair by the door. She tiptoed towards him and rubbed his shoulders slowly.

¨Mmm.¨ He smiled waking up.

¨Hey, ready to go?¨ Mitchie smiled at him and he opened his eyes blearily and went to go change. Ten minutes later the five were driving to the nearest ice cream place. They ate slowly and after they were finished Mitchie and Shane suggested they head back because it looked like rain.

They got into the car and Shane sat with his arms crossed in the front seat. ¨What?¨ Mitchie turned the keys.

¨Can I drive? I feel bad you chauffeuring us around.¨ He leaned over the arm rest and kissed her. ¨Please?¨ She looked down with a smile.

¨Fine.¨ She and Shane got out of the car and switched seats. Shane looked excited to be behind the wheel as he put the keys in. ¨Uh guys? Is he a g-¨ Shane punched the accelerator and Mitchie was cut off as she hastened to put on her seatbelt.

They arrived; safe but shaken up at the Torres house. The back seat filled out and as Mitchie went to get out, Shane leaned over and put his hand on hers. ¨Let´s go for a drive.¨ He suggested and Mitchie looked at him.

¨Are you serious?¨ He nodded.

¨Yeah let´s do it! I´ve never gone for a drive with a girlfriend before!¨ Mitchie shrugged.

¨Okay. Just go the speed limit.¨ She told him sternly and he nodded; smiling excitedly.

He pulled quickly out of the driveway and out onto the main road.

* * *

I would like to end here cuz I dont wanna make this too too longggg

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Well I wrote this today and just. Couldn´t stop! lol i own nothin and I love reviews

¨Bye...¨ Mitchie looked up at him and Shane wrapped her in his strong arms, resting his chin on her head. Nate, Caitlyn, and Jason were already out in the tour bus waiting out in front of Mitchie´s house.

¨I´ll miss you.¨ Shane kissed her softly. ¨You know that. And I´ll be back in one month.¨ He promised her and took her hand. She smiled weakly and leaned on his chest for one more moment before pulling away and wiping at her eyes.

He wrapped her up in his embrace once more and rested his head next to hers. He smiled and kissed her neck making her shiver and as he pulled away her hand went to her neck. ¨Shane...¨ She said half laughing half sternly.

¨I had to really give you something to remember me by.¨ He smirked as he stepped out the front door, his bag in one hand, his guitar in the other.

Mitchie closed the door behind him with a smile and headed upstairs to start on the homework she hadn´t touched since she´d gotten it on Friday.

¨Morning Mitchie!¨ Sierra greeted her that morning at Mitchie´s locker. Mitchie waved in greeting before diving in to pick up her geometry book. She put everything in her backpack and took out a few pictures from her folder. The first was her, Connect 3 and Caitlyn making faces at the camera.

The second was of her and Sierra smiling sweetly. The third was of her and Caitlyn at Camp Rock. And the last was one she and Shane had taken together before he had left. Her head was resting against Shane´s and they were both smiling. ¨Those are cute.¨ Sierra said helping her best friend tape them up.

Lastly she put up the Camp Rock logo at the top. ¨Perfect.¨ She stepped back to admire her work. There had been other pictures there already so now the entire locker door was covered. Suddenly the warning bell went off and she and Sierra hurried to Homeroom.

¨Hey Mitchie!¨ Nina greeted her first, Amy and Amber behind her. ¨So we have to talk.¨ Nina said seriously. Mitchie looked at her curiously from where she was doodling in her notebook.

¨Okay shoot.¨ Mitchie leaned back in her seat, twirling her green pen between her fingers.

¨So how come you like sang with Shane Gray? And he kissed your cheek!¨ Nina asked her bluntly, loudly popping a bubble with her gum. Mitchie blanked. She wasn´t sure if she was ready to tell people but she didn´t really have much else of an option.

¨B-b-b-because. I´m. dating Shane Gray And he asked me to sing the song we sang at Camp Rock.¨ She closed her eyes awaiting some kind of shriek or something but Nina was just staring at her, her gum lolling around in her mouth. It was a little gross actually. Mitchie reached out and closed her mouth.

¨You´re lying.¨ Nina finally snapped at her even though Amy and Amber were still gaping at her. Mitchie jerked her head back like she had been slapped.

¨No I´m not. He asked me out the night of Final Jam!¨ Mitchie insisted but Nina was laughing now.

¨Oh Mitchie you´re so comical! You obviously begged Shane to sing with you and he took pity! It makes sense now... He is so sweet.¨ Nina turned around, flipping her hair in the process.

¨I¨m not lying!¨ Mitchie cried out but Sierra put her hand on Mitchie´s arm.

¨Whatever. You don´t have to justify yourself to her.¨ She told her, handing Mitchie the pen that had gone flying when Nina had said she was lying.

Mitchie angrily resumed her drawings, not speaking for the rest of class. Afterwards she went to Spanish III while Sierra went to A.P. Mandarin II. Only one of the threesome that had been so keen for Mitchie´s friendship last week was in that class; Amy.

¨Do you have a pencil?¨ Mitchie leaned over, whispering to the nearest person. Amy held out the Ticonderoga, her eyes still focused on Señor Martinez.

¨Nice hickey by the way.¨ Amy mumbled as she resumed taking notes and Mitchie´s hand shot up to the mark Shane had left yesterday. ¨I believe that you´re dating Shane Gray by the way. I saw the pictures of you two in your locker.¨ She still hadn´t even looked at Mitchie yet.

Mitchie´s head swung around to look at her. ¨So why didn´t you tell Nina that?¨ Amy shrugged and turned a page in her neon pink notebook.

¨It wouldn´t do any good if I told her. She still wouldn´t like you, just for a different reason. She´s jealous that you met Connect 3; she´s gonna try and make your life a living hell.¨ Mitchie nodded slowly.

The following month what Amy had said was becoming true. Nina would seek her out in the halls just to call her a pathological liar. She teased Mitchie and Sierra mercilessly and seemed to get a true joy out of it. And when Leo Marcus: an attractive senior, asked her to homecoming, well that just put more fuel in her flame.

Mitchie gave up trying to prove Nina wrong and focused on talking to Shane, hanging out with Sierra, and on her school work. ¨Did you have any trouble with Nina today?¨ Shane asked her as they spoke on the phone when Mitchie was walking home.

¨Not really. She flaunted Leo in my face that she had a date to Homecoming and I didn´t but that´s tame for her so I didn´t mind.¨ Mitchie put her key in and took off her shoes in the front hall. ¨But if you came to Homecoming maybe...¨ But Shane cut her off with a laugh.

¨Mitchie Torres are you asking me to your school Homecoming?¨ Mitchie laughed as well.

¨I guess I am!¨ She walked up the stairs to her bedroom and lay down.

¨Well do it right then!¨ Shane scolded her and she rolled her eyes.

¨Shane will you go with me to Homecoming?¨ Shane laughed on the other end of the phone call.

¨Was that so hard? And I would love to have such a beautiful girl on my arm, when is it?¨ Mitchie consulted her school schedule.

¨Hm a week from Friday.¨ Mitchie told him hopefully, praying he would be able to make it and not have a show that night.

¨Sweet! I´ve got a show Saturday night so this works out perfect. But Caitlyn and Nate are going to spend some time together while Jason gets to see his family so you just get me.¨ Mitchie grinned.

¨That´ll do.¨ She replied nonchalantly. Shane laughed and had to go. ¨Okay I´ll talk to you soon Shane.¨

¨Bye Mitch.¨ The two hung up and Mitchie went downstairs to discuss this with her mom.

¨Yes Shane can come over after the dance which is a week from Friday and stay until Sunday morning.¨ Connie repeated slowly and Mitchie hugged her excitedly.

¨Thanks mom!¨ Mitchie ran upstairs. She worked on her homework for an hour or so before going to work until nine.

¨So whats got you so happy?¨ Sierra asked the next morning and Mitchie closed her locker with a smile.

¨Shane´s coming to homecoming...¨ She walked dazedly to their next class. Sierra laughed and sat down next to her in homeroom.

¨Do you wanna go dress shopping after school?¨ Sierra asked Mitchie at lunch that day. Mitchie nodded. ¨Cool. I have the car today so we can just go straight to the mall.¨ Mitchie nodded once more and laughed silently. Sierra wasn´t the nerd that every one thought she was. She loved shopping, the mall, plenty of normal teenage girl stuff.

That afternoon Sierra pulled up in the blue jeep she shared with her older sister. ¨Come on Mitchie!¨ She honked the horn Mitchie laughed, tossing her bags into the back. They pulled out of the High School parking lot and drove over to the mall near them.

They rushed inside and towards the nearest dress store. Mitchie and Sierra pulled dresses off of racks left and right. Mitchie finally found her perfect dress after Sierra picked out her own teal one. Mitchie excitedly handed the cashier the money for her dress and excitedly tapped her fingers on the smooth counter.

When the cashier handed her the long dress bag she snatched it away with a happy grin as she and Sierra left the store. They went over to the ice cream shop in the food court and sipped at Chocolate and Vanilla milkshakes. They spent another few hours at the mall and eventually Sierra dropped Mitchie and her bags off at the Torres home.

The next day Mitchie and Sierra were talking excitedly about homecoming when the announcements came on. ¨Attention! Students! Stop talking¨ The Principals agitated voice crackled through all the classrooms. ¨Thank you. Now congratulations to the Boys soccer team for the victory at last nights game...¨ The same old boring announcements until...¨And now for the Homecoming King and Queen nominations: For Queen we have: Nina Brian. Amy Ricard. Jessica Brown.Leslie Lucas. And Mitchie Torres. Now for King...¨

Mitchie´s jaw dropped and hers wasn´t the only one. Amber Nyland had been just about guaranteed a Homecoming nomination; and she lost that spot to Mitchie. ¨Who would have nominated me??¨ Mitchie whispered hurriedly and Sierra shrunk in her seat until Mitchie spotted her. ¨Sierra! You did this??¨ She hissed and Sierra smiled weakly.

¨But obviously I wasn´the only one!¨ Sierra brought up that important point which Mitchie took into account. ¨Just be happy Mitchie!¨ Sierra opened her book.

Mitchie spent the rest of homeroom considering if she should text Shane and tell him or not. She pulled out her phone several times and nearly got it taken away twice but in the end decided it wasn´t so important. ¨Move.¨ Nina shoved past her in the hall, Amber and Amy right behind her; though silent. Nina turned around once more to call back: ¨Oh and by the way. Don´t count on any votes for homecoming queen, you were obviously nominated as a joke.¨

Mitchie spun around angrily but before she could say or do anything Sierra dragged her into Study Hall. Sierra pulled out the laptop she carried around and pulled up Nina´s smiling yearbook picture and clicked and dragged a few times. She turned the laptop around to show her best friend.

Mitchie stifled a laugh. Sierra had blacked out Nina´s front teeth, streaked her hair purple, given her a small mustache and a few zits here and there. Mitchie hugged her best friend tightly. ¨You´re the best Sierra.¨ She laughed and Sierra laughed as well. They spent the next week and a half pointedly ignoring Nina.

Friday afternoon Sierra came over to get ready for the dance. At seven twenty Mitchie closed the clasp on her silver shoes. The rhinestones sparkled as she twirled around and her best friend giggled. Sierra´s teal dress looked great on her with her matching shoes and they had wet her hair and put it up in a half pony tail.

The door bell rang and Steve Torres opened it casually. Shane was standing there in white jeans and a black, silk, short sleeved button up shirt and a white jacket. ¨Nice to see you again Shane.¨ Steve greeted him and Shane smiled nervously, he put his bag next to the umbrella stand and stood back up. Sierra was standing at the top of the stairs her hands gesturing to the girl walking down the stairs.

Mitchie had chosen a dark purple spaghetti strap dress with a light purple ribbon right under the chest with a large square rhinestone. She walked nervously, the dress´s light layers fluttering around her knees. Shane hadn´t moved and neither had Steve; his eyes on his daughter and his daughter´s boyfriend.

Mitchie stepped off the last stair and Shane swallowed. ¨H-hi Mitchie. You look. Amazing...¨ Mitchie blushed as he nodded his head at Steve and took Mitchie´s hand as they walked out. Sierra in her own car. Mitchie stopped short. Shane was driving a white Mercedes with scissor doors. Shane opened one and she slid into the front seat, closing her door and then Shane got in himself.

He drove a little slower than he had in her own car, but then again this car was a little more expensive. At the stop light Shane´s hand inched towards her own and squeezed it tenderly, turning to smile at her. He leaned over and kiss her sweetly. ¨You look so beautiful.¨ He whispered as he pulled away and sped out of the traffic light.

He put down the convertible top and drove slowly as he pulled up to her high school where several people were standing. As soon as people caught sight of the two of them; the whispers began. Shane got out first and opened Mitchie´s door, helping her out of the car.

She smiled shyly as she walked to the front doors, Shane pulled out the sixteen dollars for their tickets and when the kid at the door asked for their votes for king and queen they checked the boxes off quickly and Shane put his arm around Mitchie´s waist as he led her into the large gym.

The homecoming committee had outdone themselves. There were twinkling white lights all over the high walls, decorations everywhere. The gym had been transformed amazingly. Shane took one of Mitchie´s hands and spun her underneath his arm with a smile.

Nina and Leo, Amber and her date Matt, and Amy and her date Jason walked in Nina made a beeline for Mitchie. Shane and her were dancing together when Nina stormed over to them. ¨Mitchie!¨ She looked at Mitchie disbelievingly and Mitchie smiled politely at her.

That was all she said before she turned on her heel and went to dance in the center of the room. Mitchie shrugged but Shane looked at her quizzically. ¨Who was that?¨ He asked putting his hands on her hips and dancing behind her.

¨That was Nina Brian.¨Mitchie said shortly. Shane thought for a moment before nodding and resumed dancing behind her. After a few songs Sierra ran up to the two of them.

¨Hi guys!¨ She smiled excitedly at the two of them and Mitchie grinned back at her and unwound one of her hands from where it was on Shane´s shoulders.

¨Hey Sierra! Oh Shane this my best friend Sierra. Shane Sierra. Sierra Shane.¨ She introduced them and Shane smiled at her.

¨Nice to meet you Sierra.¨ She nodded.

¨Nice to meet you too Shane. Mitchie! I just left where they were counting-¨ But she was cut off as their student body president Emily Lincoln stood up on stage tapping on the mic.

¨Excuse me! Can we have all the homecoming candidates up on stage?¨ Mitchie turned to Shane with an uncomfortable smile. She moved away from him.

¨That´s me.¨ She edged her way through the crowd and onto the stage between Amy and the Jessica. Emily spoke for a few minutes, talking about the king and queen and such and suddenly Mitchie heard her name. Everyone was clapping but Mitchie didn´t know why.

Amy rolled her eyes and pushed Mitchie forwards. She looked around, the bright lights in her eyes. ¨Congratulations Mitchie!¨ Emily placed a tiara on her head and Mitchie´s eyes widened.

¨Wha...¨ But Emily stepped back up to the mic.

¨And for homecoming king...Leo Marcus!¨ Everyone applauded again and Emily stood on tiptoes to put his crown on. ¨And now the homecoming king and queen will share a special spot light dance.¨ Mitchie looked around.

¨Together?¨ Emily laughed and pushed the two down onto the dance floor. Mitchie stood awkwardly a foot away from Leo before he put his hands on her lower back basically forcing Mitchie to put her hands on his shoulders. ¨I´m Mitchie.¨ She said looking up at him.

¨Leo.¨ He said with a smile. ¨We´re almost done then you can go back to Shane.¨ He assured with a laugh and Mitchie sighed and laughed.

¨Okay. Then you get to go back to Nina.¨ She told him with a smile. Leo rolled his eyes.

¨Yay...¨ Mitchie looked at him quizzically. ¨Asked her out on a dare. Man I should have just paid the forty dollars.¨ He sighed and Mitchie´s mouth rounded out to an O.

¨Oh my god!¨ She laughed and Leo put his hand over her mouth.

¨Shh!¨ She nodded and quieted down.

¨Hi. I´m Nina.¨ She held out her hand and Shane took it warily. Sierra stepped up behind Shane. Nina eyed her carefully.

¨Shane.¨ He crossed his arms. Nina walked closer to him. ¨Go away.¨ He told her sighing. Nina was taken aback.

¨Well excuse me!¨ She turned and stormed off angrily and Leo and Mitchie approached them.

Leo made no attempt to stop Nina from walking away as he smilingly pushed Mitchie towards Shane. Shane wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Leo put his hands in his pockets and looked over at Sierra. He held out his hand. ¨Leo Marcus.¨ Sierra shook it timidly.

¨Sierra.¨ She smiled shyly and Leo gestured to the dance floor and held out his hand.

¨Wanna dance?¨ Sierra looked at Mitchie and Shane and nodded nervously. He pulled her out into the middle of the floor, dancing slowly.

¨Mitchie! We´ve got to go!¨ Shane pulled her out the side door and into his car.

¨Shane? Where are we going??¨ He put his fingers over her lips.

¨Shh. Just hang on okay?¨ She nodded and sat back, slowly buckling her seatbelt. Shane drove the car quickly though her small city. They ended up out on the very outskirts on the edge of a cliff that overlooked the city.

¨Okay now what are we...?¨ Shane put down the convertible top and pointed to the sky. Mitchie gasped, there were bright lights soaring above them. A meteor shower. Shane reached over and put his arms behind Mitchie´s back and under her legs and lifted her into his lap. He spread a blanket over the two of them and leaned his head against hers.

As the meteors flew across the sky Shane leaned forward and kissed Mitchie´s lips softly. But they didn´t pull apart, Mitchie put one hand on his shoulder as she turned to deepen the kiss. Shane´s tongue poked into her mouth eagerly. After a little while Shane pulled away.

¨Mitchie?¨ He whispered and his girlfriend turned to look at him, her lip gloss rubbed off, her hair that had been held in a delicate clip was now falling free about her shoulders. ¨I-I think I love you.¨ Mitchie pulled the blankets up around them and leaned her head in the crook of his neck.

¨I love you too Shane.¨


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven´t updated in FOREVER Iv been away with my boy Miles :) I don´t own Camp Rock tho. Review pleasee guys!

¨Shane that concert was great!¨ Mitchie exclaimed excitedly as they drove in the Mercedes to some party that one of Jason´s friends was throwing them.

¨Thanks. It was so great to look backstage and see you.¨ He grinned and gently pressed the accelerator. Mitchie let her hair down to fly in the wind. She snapped the elastic around her wrist and Shane looked down and she moved her hand away. ¨A little nervous?¨

¨How can you tell?¨ He pointed at the elastic.

¨You do that when you´re nervous.¨ He informed her, his eyes still on the road.

¨Yeah I know. I didn´t think you did.¨ She admitted quickly glancing at him. He moved his hand on the wheel and looked at her with a laugh.

¨It´s one of those things a boyfriend notices.¨ He shrugged. She leaned over and opened her phone. ¨What time does Connie want us home?¨

¨She says...She´ll extend my curfew to one thirty but if we make any noise I´m not aloud to leave the house until I´m thirty.¨ Mitchie told him seriously.

Shane laughed. ¨Fair enough. Ah here we are...¨ He pulled in and the valet parked the car. Both Mitchie and Shane´s faces were illuminated by the camera flashes of the press. Mitchie´s jaw dropped and Shane reached over to close her mouth.

¨I thought you said this was at somebody´s house...¨ She began. Shane nodded. ¨What friend is this?¨ She gestured to the enormous house they were walking in to.

¨Asannah.¨ He told her and said girl ran towards them.

¨Oh Shane! I´m so glad you made it tonight! I was getting a little worried when Nate and Jason came without you!! Oh this must be Mitchie! It´s so nice to meet you! I´m Asannah.¨ She hugged Shane and then Mitchie who was a little dazed.

¨N-nice to meet you.¨ She managed to stutter nervously. Asannah laughed and tossed her dark curly hair over her shoulder, smiling; to reveal two straight rows of shiny white teeth.

¨So when did you two meet?¨ The three sat down nearby; Shane´s arm slung comfortably over Mitchie´s shoulders. After thirty minutes or so Shane told Asannah they had to go see someone else.

They walked away from Asannah with grins and waves. ¨You neglected to mention that it was Asannah Jackson!¨ She hissed and Shane bit back a laugh.

¨How many Asannahs do you think there are?¨ Mitchie eyed him but he gave her a kiss. ¨Come on!¨ He tugged her over to someone else. ¨Austen this is my girlfriend Mitchie Torres.¨ He introduced her.

¨Nice to meet you.¨ She shook the rockstar´s hand nervously.

¨Nice to meet you too.¨ Austen smiled and once they had chatted for a few minutes Shane bid Austen goodbye and led Mitchie off.

¨I cant believe who I´ve been meeting tonight!¨ Mitchie gushed as Shane handed her a soda. Shane laughed and opened his own with a fizz.

¨Everybody loves you.¨ He told her honestly and she blushed. ¨Asannah already sought me out a few minutes ago to tell me how downright fantastic she thinks you are.¨ Shane sipped at his drink and Mitchie laughed.

¨Everyone is so nice!¨ Mitchie told him and Shane swallowed down the soda and tried to swallow the remark he wanted to make.

¨Don´t think that for much longer...¨ He muttered under his breath and before Mitchie could ask him to clarify what he meant a beautiful black haired girl approached them.

¨Shane! Sweetie! You look amazing!¨ She kissed his cheek. Shane replied with a polite hey. ¨Oh my goodness who is this??¨ She asked energetically.

Shane´s hand snuck behind Mitchie´s back and rested his hand on her hip. ¨Hi! Mitchie Torres, Shane´s girlfriend.¨ She stuck out her hand and the girl took it delicately.

¨Lindsay Nye.¨ She told her before turning her attention back to Shane.

Something about Lindsay rubbed Mitchie the wrong way and she suddenly had a slight contempt for this girl. Her contempt was proved as Lindsay spoke again. ¨So I love your shoes! Like I´m sure you know how last season they are but I´m guessing you´re one of those people who loves trying to keep trends alive!¨

Mitchie´s eyes widened angrily and Shane; knowing his girlfriend´s knack for comebacks spoke up. ¨Gotta go see Nate and Caitlyn! See you soon Lindsay.¨ He turned to lead Mitchie away but before he could Lindsay placed the lightest of kisses on his lips. So light, Mitchie was unsure if their lips had even touched.

Shane reddened all the way to the tips of his ears and Lindsay smirked and opened a fan, her face hidden behind it. Shane pulled Mitchie away. ¨A fan! A fan! And she says my fashion sense is in the past!¨ Mitchie mumbled angrily.

¨I´m sorry about Lindsay.¨ Shane told her immediately. Mitchie waved her hand agitatedly as they walked. ¨Am I supposed to take that to mean you aren´t mad?¨ Shane asked her timidly.

Mitchie leaned up and kissed him full on the mouth. She pulled away with a satisfied smile. ¨Which was better?¨ She asked boldly and Shane laughed.

¨Yours.¨

¨Good then I´m not mad.¨ The two laughed and joined Caitlyn and Nate. "Hey Caitlyn!" She had a smile on her face. Nate turned his head and Shane's eyes widened.

"I take it you saw Lindsay?" Shane asked him quietly and Nate shot daggers at him. Lindsay; a model had met Connect 3 a year ago at a photo shoot, Nate had taken her out on a date to play tennis afterwards but since they had to leave for their tour the very next day he didn't call her again, clearly Lindsay had remembered.

He touched the fading but still clear red hand mark on his cheek with a wince. "And I thought that backhand was cute when we played tennis that night." He muttered and Shane stifled a laugh.

Caitlyn and Mitchie had disappeared into the crowd moments later so now Shane and Nate were combing the crowd for them. "So what's Austen like?" Caitlyn asked as they joined the enormous amount of people dancing..

Mitchie shrugged. "Kinda quiet but man was he-" She was cut off as a tall blonde boy approached. Mitchie stopped dancing for a second as they looked at each other.

¨Antony.¨He held out his hand and she took it cautiously. ¨Dance with me?¨ He had some sort of accent that made his vowels sound very drawn out.

¨Oh! No thanks! I came here tonight with my boyfriend Shane!¨ She called over the blasting music behind her. But Antony smirked and put his hands on her sides and pulled her a little closer.

¨I know Shane. He wont mind.¨ Mitchie met his gaze angrily and stepped on his foot. Antony sucked in a breath sharply but his hands didn´t move. Caitlyn looked around for Shane and speak of the devil; here he came.

Antony hadn´t noticed Shane yet so he dipped his head closer to Mitchie´s. She put her hands against him and tried to push away.

"Antony. Get away from my girlfriend." He began slowly but even from across the room where Jason was sitting with Asannah he knew what that look was; the calm before the storm. Jason stood up to try and reach him. Nate was moving towards the two as well.

Antony released Mitchie and Caitlyn took that chance to grab Mitchie´s arm and pull her away. Mitchie wasn´t saying anything, she still seemed to be in shock.

"Oh look Shane. Here come your flunkies, to fight your battles per usual." Antony drawled. Shane's eyes hardened and within seconds Shane´s fist had swung at Antony; nailing him square in the jaw. Antony stepped backwards slightly and punched him back in the side of the face.

Moments later both boys were full fledged fighting and Jason was trying to pull them apart. Nate proved his strength by yanking Antony up away from Shane. Jason had pinned Shane against the wall, talking sense into him. Well as much sense as Jason could provide.

Asannah´s body guard, Antony´s body guard, and Uncle Brown were storming towards the teenagers. Mitchie was still frozen, Nate and Jason walking towards her. ¨We can explain later.¨ Jason promised, he and Nate both taking her arms, Caitlyn on Nate´s other side.

Mitchie hitched her purse higher up on her shoulder and slid into the limo with Brown, Jason, and Shane; who still hadn´t spoken. Caitlyn and Nate were going to drive Shane´s car back behind the limo so that it wasn´t left behind at the party.

¨What were you thinking Shane?? Fighting that moron Antony??¨ Brown demanded to know but Shane just moved the ice pack from his bruised cheek to his swollen lip.

¨He came onto Mitchie.¨ Shane mumbled and Mitchie snapped her head up.

¨I can protect myself Shane.¨ She replied angrily. She pulled her knees up to her chest and glanced at her phone. ¨Brown can you please just take us back to my house? It´s almost one thirty.¨ Brown looked like he wanted to say something but he swallowed and told the limo driver where to take them.

Mitchie and Shane got out wordlessly. Nate and Caitlyn parked the car in the driveway. ¨Bye Mitch.¨ Caitlyn hugged her goodbye.

Nate hugged her as well and Mitchie mumbled her farewell. ¨Bye Shane.¨ Nate waved and Shane entered the Torres house quickly. The limo drove off but Mitchie had already closed the front door behind her. Shane was nowhere in sight so she sighed and walked up to her room.

She changed slowly, the memory of that night reeling through her mind. She got into her bed and pulled the blankets up to her chin. Suddenly a sliver of light shone onto her bed. The door closed and a figure crept towards her bed. Mitchie sat up and squinted.

The mattress dipped as Shane sat down next to her. ¨What do you want?¨ She crossed her arms and turned her body. Shane put his hands on her shoulders.

¨Can I at least tell you why I acted the way I did tonight?¨ Shane pleaded with her. She turned her head slightly to look at him. Shane moved his arm down to pull her towards him.

¨Fine.¨

Shane took a breath. ¨Antony and I have always hated each other. I don´t remember what sparked it but we hate each other. When I met Nate and Jason we became best friends instantaneously. I was so happy to finally have close friends. I hadn´t seen Antony in months but I still hated him. One night at some big party a few months after Connect 3 had met; Antony and I ran into each other.¨

Mitchie nodded. ¨I had come to the party with my girlfriend Christine that night. When I came back with sodas for us, I saw a couple kissing on the dance floor. I looked around for Christine but I had that horrible sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was Christine and Antony. Jason saw them before I did and ran towards Antony.¨ Shane´s voice caught in his throat.

Mitchie took his hand. ¨He started hitting him, not letting Antony fight back. Christine didn´t even try to defend her actions. She just ran. When I saw Antony with you I just. It all came back. And I just. I had to.¨ he mumbled weakly.

Mitchie´s eyes widened. She leaned over and gave him a small kiss. ¨So you understand why I did what I did?¨ He asked quietly and she nodded. Shane pulled her onto his lap and held her close, the light of the moon washing over the couple.

Shane crept out into the hallway and Mitchie curled up on the bed and was asleep in seconds.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for such a delayed and very small update :) I Don´t own anything

¨Good morning.¨ Shane walked in with a rose in his hands, de-thorned of course. Mitchie blinked her eyes a few times and looked over at her clock.

¨It´s nine o´clock. You´re awake at nine o´clock.¨ She yawned. Shane smiled and handed her the rose. ¨That´s so sweet.¨ She leaned up to kiss him.

¨Well I slept really well last night and got up early. I just got back from getting this for you, and returning the rental car.¨ Shane explained. Mitchie smiled up at him and swung her feet out of bed.

¨The many sides of Shane Gray...¨ She mumbled with a laugh. ¨I gotta get dressed, I´ll be down in a second.¨ Shane nodded and kissed her one last time before exiting the room, closing the door behind him.

Mitchie tugged on white jeans and a red tank top, she tossed on a brown jacket and once she was ready she joined Shane downstairs. There was breakfast food covering every surface of the table. Shane placed the last plate down as she turned around.

¨Did you do all this yourself?¨ She laughed and popped a strawberry from the fruit salad into her mouth. Connie walked into the kitchen taking off her apron. Mitchie eyed the apron and then Shane.

He put his hands up defensively and smiled. ¨Hey! I made all that!¨ He pointed to the fruit salad and toast. Connie looked at both of them and shrugged before putting some food on her own plate.

Mitchie walked over to Shane and kissed him lightly on the lips. ¨Well thank you, the toast and salad look great!¨ Shane grinned and handed her a plate. Once their plates were full the two of them sat down and ate.

¨So what time are you guys planning on leaving?¨Mitchie asked biting into a piece of toast. Shane looked up; his mouth full of pancakes.

¨We´re trying to get out by a heaven.¨ a bit of pancake flew out of Shane´s stuffed mouth. Mitchie squealed and blew the crumbs off the table.

¨Shane that´s gross! Swallow first! Now you´re leaving at _eleven_ o´clock?¨ He nodded and swallowed the rest of his food. ¨Well then you should probably start packing.¨ She stood up and placed her napkin on the table. Shane snatched one more piece of French Toast as he followed her upstairs.

Though Mitchie was unsure of how he had managed it; Shane had strewn all his clothes all over the guest room. ¨Shane! What the heck?!¨ Shane shrugged bashfully.

¨I forget to put my clothes away sometimes...¨ She laughed and both of them got down on all fours and began cleaning up and packing. It was quarter of eleven when they finally finished.

Connie yelled something upstairs and when Mitchie turned her head from where it had been poking out of the door, Shane caught her lips with his.

She pulled away; her hand on his chest with a laugh. ¨Shane! What are you doing?¨ He looked down at her.

¨Now come on I should think you know what I´m doing Mitchie.¨ She giggled and tipped her head up to kiss him back.

¨Shane! The bus is here!¨ Steve called upstairs to them. Shane pulled his head away and dropped it at the same time. Mitchie stood up from the bed they had been sitting on and took his hand. He picked up his stuff and shuffled his feet downstairs.

¨Bye Mitch.¨ He leaned down to kiss her and suddenly Steve was standing in the hallway with them. ¨Erm, right...¨ He jutted his hand out and she took it, pulling him closer to her to give him a searing kiss.

¨Michelle Vanessa-Maria Torres!¨ Steve exclaimed and she blushed while Shane reddened all the way up to the tops of his ears.

¨Bye Shane.¨ He waved and walked towards the door.

¨Is it still okay for us to come for Thanksgiving?¨ Shane looked at Mitchie and then Steve who answered for his daughter; his arms crossed.

¨We´ll talk about it, goodbye Shane.¨ Shane smiled and walked down the steps to the large bus in the street in front of their house.

Mitchie turned around, a frown set on her face. ¨Thanks. Thanks a lot dad.¨ He walked over and kissed the top of her head.

¨It´s what I´m here for honey.¨ She walked away from him to go upstairs to her room. She opened her phone to text Caitlyn as she flopped down on her bed.

"Mitchie! New neighbors! Go on and bring these cookies over!" Connie called up to her and Mitchie looked out the window. There were two moving vans and several men were unloading furniture and boxes into the large colonial style house that was across the street from her house.

"Sure mom!" She put on her flats and hurried downstairs. Connie handed her a white Tupperware container full of her mouth watering chocolate chip cookies. Mitchie walked onto the lush green grass and stopped short at the site of a girl her age with striking blonde hair barking out orders at the moving men.

"No way..." The girl noticed her standing there and marched over to her; still talking on her cellphone.

"Yeah Dad, Mom and I are almost all moved- Mitchie?!" Mitchie swallowed and nodded her head.

"Hi Tess." Tess closed the phone, grinned, and threw her arms around Mitchie's neck. Mitchie awkwardly hugged her back, still holding the cookies.

"I didn't know you lived here! My mom's filming some big movie her agent's making her do. But I get to be in it so it's like way cool." Mitchie nodded, still sort of frozen at the sight of Tess.

"My mom made these cookies to welcome your family to the neighborhood." She stuck out the box and Tess took them.

"Thanks that is so sweet!" Mitchie nodded once more before slowly returning to her own home. Tess had apologized to them sure but that didn't lessen the weirdness of the situation.

When she walked into the kitchen Connie was frosting a cake at the counter. ¨Hi sweetie, so what are the new neighbors like?¨ She didn´t look up and Mitchie sat down across from her.

¨Familiar...¨ She was unsure of how to tell her mother Tess and T.J. were going to be living across the street from them.

¨How so? Like we know them?¨ She kept on frosting; not looking up at her daughter.

¨Mom, the Tyler´s are going to be living there.¨ She finally said but Connie didn´t seem to be catching on.

¨Like May and Robbie Tyler?¨ She finally looked up when speaking about the older couple that owned the flower shop down the street.

Mitchie sighed. ¨No Mom. As in Tess and T.J. Tyler. Tess Tyler. Camp Rock. Almost ruined my summer. Ring any bells?¨ Connie dropped the frosting bag into the middle of the cake.

Mitchie nodded and reached for the bag, squirting some into her mouth before placing it onto the counter. ¨Yes mom. Tess Tyler lives next door.¨

¨Wow. That´s really weird.¨ Her mother took the frosting bag but didn´t begin frosting, she sat down instead.

The next day Mitchie walked into lunch with Sierra. ¨Mitchie! Sierra! C´mere!¨ Amy called from where she was sitting with Leo and her boyfriend Eric. The two looked at each other before sitting down.

¨Hi Sierra.¨ Leo smiled at her and Sierra smiled nervously back at him. The two began talking and Mitchie looked over at Amy.

¨So how come you´re not sitting with Amber and Nina?¨ Mitchie had an idea, wrote it in her song book, and took a bite of her sandwich and Amy twisted a lock of blonde hair around her finger.

¨Been kicked out.¨ She replied simply, stirring her soup. Mitchie looked at her and Amy gestured to the three girls walking in. Two blonde's and one black haired girl. Tess led the pack; Amber on her right, Nina on her left. They sat down at the center table, several others sitting across from them.

¨Replaced? How do they replace you as their friend?¨ Mitchie looked at her.

¨Tess walked in, I didn´t care, Nina did. They asked if I wouldn´t mind giving up my seat at lunch to Tess. It was a very simple process actually.¨ Amy didn´t seem too distraught over the whole thing.

¨That´s terrible.¨ Mitchie looked at the group of them, Tess was grinning and happy to have people under her control. Mitchie stood up to go get a water and regretted it.

¨Mitchie! Come here!¨ Tess called and everyone turned around.

¨You know her?¨ Nina did not look happy while Amber just looked confused. Mitchie looked back at her table and Sierra jerked her head towards Tess, probably curious to know what she had to say.

¨Hey Tess...¨ She walked slowly towards them.

¨So guys you know Mitchie right?¨ She sat back, her elbows on the table. Every one murmured their yes´s and she smiled. ¨Mitchie and I went to camp together. We were the best of friends!¨ She smiled brightly and Mitchie swallowed.

¨Er yeah, we went to camp together...Uh good times!¨ She tried to manage a smile.

¨Come on, sit down, we have got to catch up.¨ She practically pulled Mitchie down into the seat next to her. ¨That skirt is so adorable Mitchie.¨ Tess smiled at her. After seven or eight minutes, Tess leaned forwards accidentally knocking an entire carton of milk into Mitchie´s lap.

¨Oh my gosh I am so sorry!¨ Tess reached for a handful of napkins. She pressed them against the growing stain with her left hand, her right hand dangling at her side.

¨It´s only getting worse!¨ Mitchie exclaimed standing up abruptly. Her bag flew behind her as she hurried out of the cafeteria, Sierra and Amy right behind her.

¨I´m sorry Mitchie!¨ Tess called after her. She sat back and discreetly slipped the yellow song book into her silver bag. ¨Well maybe not that sorry...¨ She muttered under her breath.

* * *

Well I´m not usually anti Tess. I like her actually, but she fit the part of a new problem for Mitchie. Reviews are my favorite part of writing on FF  
P.S. I love getting ideas for a new chapter or even a new story from readers! So don´t be shy ! (:


	7. Chapter 7

Okay! So I had A BLAST writing this chap! Lol I hope you like it! Reviewsss! Pleasee?

¨Shane Gray pick up your phone!¨ Mitchie muttered as she listened to the phone ring and ring.

¨Hey. You´ve reached Shane Gray. Leave a message.¨ Mitchie groaned.

¨Shane! I need to talk to you! Call me back!¨ She clicked her phone shut. She looked down at the pair of jeans Amy loaned her. Her skirt was ruined and she wasn´t sure if she was mad at Tess or not. It could have very well been an accident. But then again it could be the Tess she knew last summer.

¨Mitchie?¨ Sierra poked her head into the bathroom. Mitchie looked up from where she had sort of been gazing off into space. ¨Free period´s almost over, how do the jeans fit?¨ Mitchie shrugged and hopped off the sink.

¨Fine. I should thank Amy.¨ She smiled. She and Sierra walked off to their next class and were unfortunately late and there were only two seats left on opposite sides of the room. Sierra sat down in the seat in the back between two girls who were scribbling notes and class hadn´t begun yet.

¨Mitchie! Right here!¨ Tess waved her over, there were no seats around so Mitchie stopped short. ¨Oh Lindsay doesn´t mind moving right Linds?¨ The girl smiled weakly and moved to the empty seat by the door. ¨So sit.¨

Mitchie placed her books on the desk and checked her phone. Shane still hadn´t returned her call. ¨I don´t know why I´m not bothering to be home-schooled during the movie. I´m getting dismissed early anyway.¨ Tess flipped her hair and Mitchie nodded.

¨So could you drop off the homework at my house after school? We wont be there but you can just stick it in the mailbox.¨

¨Er...Sure.¨ Mitchie replied. Tess smiled and flipped open her notebook.

¨Tess Tyler?¨ The teacher looked over at her from her desk. ¨You´re being dismissed.¨ Tess grinned and dropped her book into her bag and slid it onto her shoulder.

¨Bye everybody!¨ She waved as she exited. Everyone laughed and resumed working.

Once Mitchie had copied her homework she reached into her messenger bag to get her song book. When she came out empty handed she rummaged for a second. ¨Could have sworn it was in here...¨

She shrugged and figured she had left it at home this morning by mistake. After school Amy drove she and Sierra home and Shane still hadn´t called Mitchie back.

Mitchie dropped her phone on her bed and began her homework at her desk. An hour later she checked her watch and jumped. She grabbed the packet her teacher had given her for Tess and crossed the street. She tugged open the white mailbox and dropped the papers inside.

She walked home and flopped down onto her bed for a nap. Hours later Shane´s voice wafting out of her phone woke her up. She breathed in sharply and flipped open the phone. ¨Hey!¨ She greeted him brightly.

He sounded tired. ¨Hi.¨

Mitchie paused. ¨What´s wrong?¨

¨Oh nothing. Just had a long day. Started recording at eight, stopped at one. Then we had a rehearsal from two until five. And then a concert. I´m beat.¨ He sighed.

¨Tess lives across the street from me.¨ Mitchie began bluntly. There was silence on the other end until Shane burst out laughing.

¨No way. No way.¨ He breathed and she cut him off.

¨Oh yes. Yes she does.¨ She spoke severely and Shane stopped laughing.

¨We both had crappy days didn´t we?¨ She nodded with a weak laugh.

¨We certainly did. Well I´ve gotta get to bed. It sounds like we both need some sleep. Good night Shane.¨

¨Night Mitch, love you.¨

¨Love you too.¨ She smiled and slowly closed her phone. She plugged it into the wall and pulled on her pajamas. She pulled the blankets up around her chin and dozed off.

¨Morning mom!¨ She grinned and clicked the clasp shut on the necklace Shane had given her as she walked downstairs. She ate breakfast and watched her boyfriend play Connect 3´s new song on Hot Tunes.

¨So Shane less than six months ago you had a bad attitude and Connect 3´s music seemed to be suffering from it. Now you´re a whole new person and the tour is sold out! What happened?¨ The camera switched over to rest on Shane, he was smiling.

¨Well this past summer I had a major attitude adjustment thanks to a really special girl; Mitchie Torres.¨ He smiled at the camera but Mitchie honestly felt he was only smiling at her.

¨How sweet.¨ The woman smiled and Mitchie felt her self smiling as well.

The t.v. blacked out and she whirled around to see Connie holding the remote. ¨Come on now. Time for school.¨ She gently pushed her daughter out the door.

¨Hey!¨ Mitchie greeted Amy and Sierra brightly.

¨Hi. You´re in a good mood.¨ Amy observed and she shrugged.

¨I know!¨ She laughed.

¨Well we thought you would want to see this.¨ Sierra pulled a yellow flyer off the brick wall. She handed it with a smile to Mitchie.

¨Talent show? Oh my gosh and this is the Friday before Thanksgiving! That means Shane could come!¨ Mitchie squealed. The two other girls nodded their heads.

¨Exactly. So go sign up!¨ Amy laughed. Mitchie took a pen out of her bag and scribbled down her name, adding to the large list of people.

¨So what are you gonna sing?¨ Mitchie shrugged.

¨Not sure. I´ve written a lot of cool songs in the past few months. All I have to do is pick one!¨ The three girls left for class. That day at lunch Tess invited their whole group to sit with them, barely speaking to Nina and Amber.

¨So are you doing the talent show Tess?¨ Nina spoke up. Tess looked over at her and rolled her eyes.

¨Of course I´m doing it Nina.¨ Mitchie stifled a laugh and asked Tess what song she was thinking of doing.

¨Well I´ve recently found some amazing songs I´m going to try out.¨ She grinned. Mitchie smiled too and finished her turkey sandwich.

¨We should hang out after school!¨ Tess called as she exited with Nina and Amber. Mitchie nodded her head with a small smile.

The following week tryouts were being held for the talent show. Tess was there with Nina and Amber; she was running counts with them over and over; faintly remembering her own brief moment as a Tess flunkie.

The three walked in and out quickly. Tess confidently tossing her hair over her shoulder. ¨How did it go?¨ Mitchie asked clearing her throat.

¨Perfect. Duh. Good luck, oh; what song are you singing?¨ She looked at her. Mitchie smiled toothily.

¨Losing My Mind. I was going to use Who Will I Be but I just wrote this and I love it.¨ Tess smiled and touched her arm encouragingly.

¨And I´m sure you´ll sing it perfectly.¨ Mitchie walked shyly into the large music room.

¨Hi. Mitchie Torres. And I´m singing an original selection. Losing My Mind.¨ The woman nodded her head and scribbled that down on the clipboard in front of her. Mitchie sang out loud and strong and ended with a broad smile.

¨Fantastic. You´ll close the show.¨ Mitchie squealed.

¨Thank you!¨ She ran out of the room, speed dialing Shane.

* * *

¨Hey!¨ Shane kissed Mitchie as he walked in the door. She squeaked and kissed him back, standing on tiptoes.

¨We need to get inside too! It´s raining!¨ Jason called from the back of the group. Mitchie laughed and pulled away and twisted her hand in the front of Shane´s shirt. They stepped back and let Nate, Caitlyn, and Jason in.

¨Hey girl!¨ Caitlyn greeted Mitchie; hugging her. ¨So what´s this surprise we hear about?¨ Mitchie laughed.

¨You´ll see! You´ll see!¨ The group walked upstairs and dropped their stuff. Once the boys were in the guest room Mitchie peered into the hallway to make sure Shane wasn´t listening before she turned to Caitlyn. ¨Okay so I´m in a talent show. It´s no big deal I´m just really excited.¨

Caitlyn squealed. ¨That´s awesome! What are you going to sing??¨ Mitchie rummaged in her desk drawer.

¨It´s called Losing My Mind. I wrote it about how crazy I am about Shane.¨ She blushed. ¨But I lost my song book. I don´t know where it is. Luckily I memorized it.¨ Caitlyn grinned and walked over to her closet, helping her pick out an outfit.

Mitchie left for the school at six thirty though the show started at seven thirty.

¨Liz? Here´s my CD.¨ Tess handed her a CD different from the one they had been rehearsing with. The girl running the audio nodded.

¨Everyone ready? All warmed up?¨ The parent volunteer running the show hurried around. People were filing into the auditorium and Mitchie peeked through the curtain. All her friends and her parents were smiling in the front row.

She walked back to where she had been sitting, warming up when she heard the M.C. walk on stage. ¨Hello! And welcome to Grant High school´s Talent Extravaganza. Oh yeah!¨ Every one laughed and applauded. ¨Opening our show tonight is the one, the only Tess Tyler!¨ Mitchie stood in the wings, wishing Tess luck as she went on.

A pop, upbeat melody filled the room and Tess turned to the side. As she began singing Mitchie´s heart dropped. ¨That´s my song...¨ She muttered, faltering, holding onto the curtain for support. And then she realized where her song book had been all along. She walked to the storage room that had been redone for Tess´s dressing room.

She rummaged through her purse and pulled out the yellow book. ¨I can´t believe she did this...¨ She sobbed. She didn´t have the music to any other song. She couldn´t go up and sing that same song. She slowly opened her phone and texted Caitlyn who replied that she would be more than happy to march on stage and personally kick Tess´s butt.

Mitchie sniffed and told her that wouldn´t be necessary. ¨Oh but it is.¨ Caitlyn murmured and leaned towards Nate. ¨Your and Jason´s guitars still in the car?¨ Nate looked at her quizzically and nodded his head. ¨Go get them.¨

He was obviously confused but Caitlyn didn´t really care as she leaned over to Shane. ¨Shane. We have a problem...¨

Mitchie wiped her eyes and walked over to where the parent in charge was sitting backstage, checking things off on a list. ¨Miss Ramirez? I cant-¨ But Caitlyn, Amy, and Sierra ran up to her.

¨Never mind!¨ They pulled her away and helped her fix her make up. By the time they were finished Mitchie was up.

¨But I cant...¨ She began and Caitlyn shook her head.

¨Would you stop! Go and sing This Is Me. Trust me!¨ She shoved a microphone into her hands and pushed her out on stage where Jason and Nate stood on either side of the stage; playing guitar.

She sang nervously, the lights in her eyes. Someone from the band played drums behind her and she soon enough walked the stage with courage and pride. Sierra had somehow coaxed the lighting manager to leave her in charge so she alternated between a series of blue lights, then purple, and then shined a spot light on her best friend.

She finished her solo part of the song and looked helplessly in Caitlyn´s direction. Caitlyn grinned and jerked her head in the direction of the left side of the stage. She turned and Shane walked towards her; a microphone in his left hand. She grinned and he reached over and took her hand. He spun her so her back was pressed against his front and as she sang again they faced each other, their fingers still entwined.

Tess walked out from her dressing room; laughing with Nina and Amber before she saw Mitchie and Shane onstage. ¨You cant be serious!¨ She exclaimed and looked around angrily. Caitlyn stood in front of her; her arms crossed and her head turned, her eyes focused on the couple singing on stage.

¨That´s right...¨ She turned on her heel so she was facing the stage.

¨UGH!¨ Tess stomped off.

As the song ended Shane smiled and leaned in towards his girlfriend; capturing her lips within his. Every one stood up and cheered as they walked off the stage.

¨Wow! That was fantastic!¨ Michael; their M.C. laughed. ¨Okay and here´s the judge´s decision...¨ The talent show participants walked cautiously onto the stage; Caitlyn, Shane, Jason, and Nate waiting backstage.

¨What a shiny trophy!¨ Michael held the large, gold, first place trophy in his arms. ¨And in third place...Bam! Veronica Foster! Our amazing juggler!¨ Veronica grinned from ear to ear as she took the bronze medal. ¨Second place...The fabulous...¨ Mitchie crossed her fingers behind her back. ¨Tess Tyler!¨ Tess froze.

¨Second place! Are you serious!?¨ Michael cleared his throat and handed her the medal.

¨I know! It´s great Tess! But not as great as our first place winner! The lovely and talented...Mitchie Torres!¨ Her parents , Sierra, and Amy stood up, cheering and clapping as Mitchie took the trophy with a broad smile. Connect 3 and Caitlyn cheered from backstage as she walked towards them and they enveloped her in a huge group hug.

¨Thanks guys. I never could have done this without you.¨ She smiled and so did they. As they were standing the lobby, laughing and the Torres parents snapped some pictures Shane handed Mitchie a dozen beautiful red roses.

¨Thank you!¨ She smiled and Shane leaned down to kiss her before Steve cleared his throat. Shane forced a smile and stopped inches away from her.

A few feet away T.J. and David Tyler were consoling their daughter. ¨Shut up Dad!¨ Tess finally screeched and stormed out. Once her parents had followed her out everyone else broke into laughter.

¨Karma...¨ Sierra said softly.

Mitchie looked at Tess sitting in the convertible her mother bought her with her arms crossed in a huff. ¨Definitely...¨


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys Im sorry I havent updated in sooo long, I been busy cuz I started school a week and a half ago and cheerleading and its just been ah so crazy! so updates wont be as frequent as I would like but I will finish this story! (IIIII Donttt Ownnn Anythinggg)

* * *

¨Are you sure?¨ Mitchie sat upside down on her couch, her fingers twirling in the phone cord.

¨Of course I am! You don´t need to get me anything!¨ Shane insisted. Mitchie laughed.

¨Okay then you don´t have to get me anything either.¨ She replied with a grin. Mitchie knew Shane and she knew that he would over think this and debate whether or not she was being sincere.

¨Fine! So how´s the homework coming?¨ Mitchie laughed and they began talking about the unusual amount of math homework she had been given.

Thanksgiving had passed perfectly; Connie only catered four events instead of the usual six and still had time to create an amazing feast for the eleven people eating at her house. It was Connect 3, Caitlyn, Mitchie, her parents, Steve´s father, Uncle Brown, herself and her husband.

After dinner while everyone was talking and eating pie Shane and Mitchie snuck out the back porch, talking and kissing once the sun had gone down. It was already December fifteenth and Mitchie´s family had been invited to Shane´s house for Christmas.

¨Mitchie! Dinner!¨ Connie called.

¨Shane? Hey I´ll talk to you tomorrow okay? Love you.¨ Mitchie flipped right side up on the couch with a yawn.

¨Oh okay. Love you too.¨ He smiled and hung up the phone. He reclined back with an easy smile before he jumped up. ¨Caitlyn! Caitlyn! I need help!¨ He yelled through the bus. He finally found her sitting up in bed, typing away on her lap top of course.

¨Duh. What with this time?¨ She smirked and Shane eyed her, sitting down a few feet away.

¨Okay so I was on the phone with Mitchie telling her that she didn´t need to get me anything, she said and I quote: Okay then you don´t have to get me anything either. What does that mean?¨ He asked her hurriedly.

Caitlyn laughed and closed her laptop.

The next day Mitchie got into her car and Tess quickly crossed the street standing in front of her. Mitchie sighed and put down the window. ¨What Tess?¨ She asked, already annoyed.

¨Mitchie I just wanted to say I´m s-¨But Mitchie shook her head.

¨Tess you´ve already established what a good actress you to me are twice, now don´t go for three.¨ She put the window up and Tess stepped back. She turned up the radio and pulled out of her driveway with a satisfied grin.

When she got to school the next morning her American Studies teacher took ten minutes to rave about Mitchie and Shane´s fabulous performance at the talent show. Tess looked sadly across the room but Mitchie pointedly ignored her. ¨Uh Mrs. Ramirez! Tess was in the show too!¨ Amber pointed out.

The teacher glanced in her direction. ¨Oh I guess I forgot.¨ Tess´s nostrils flared angrily and Mitchie sat back, her hands behind her head.

That afternoon Mitchie and Amy were hanging out at the mall when she saw it. Shane had been complaining about his guitar strap breaking during his last show. There was a black one with a silver pattern hanging in the display window. She ran inside the store and snatched it right out of the window.

She paid for it excitedly and clutched the bag to her chest. ¨Shane is going to be so happy!¨ She squealed and Amy laughed. pulling her into another store.

Next week Mitchie was singing as she threw her clothes into a suitcase. Her phone rang and she flipped it open. ¨Shane! Hey!¨

¨Hey Mitch, how´s the packing going?¨

¨Oh fantastic I´m almost done.¨ She smiled.

¨I was talking to my parents and they´re having some huge party Christmas Eve, so if you could bring a dress that would be good.¨ Shane spoke quickly and Mitchie stopped.

¨Oh sure! I´ll see you tomorrow!¨ She hung up and turned her music back on. Mitchie finished packing an hour later and hopped into bed.

Shane lived in Los Angeles while Mitchie lived in New Mexico. So the flight was a little long. They left early in the morning and arrived at the airport several hours later. Shane walked towards Mitchie, wrapping his arms around her. ¨Mitchie!¨ He exclaimed, kissing her briefly.

¨Hey! So where are your parents?¨ She smiled. Shane smiled nervously back at her, he and the Torres´s walked to pick up their bags and walked outside where a limo was waiting. ¨Ooh fancy.¨ Mitchie laughed.

It was sort of a long drive but when they pulled up to the Gray home Mitchie´s jaw almost hit the seat. Shane wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her inside. Everything was shiny and sparkly, Mitchie was starting to get why Shane was brought up so spoiled.

¨You must be Michelle!¨ An elegant looking woman with dark hair was walking towards them, her arms spread wide. Connie looked at her, bemused and Steve just grinned.

¨Er yeah! That´s me! Nice to meet you!¨ She looked at Shane and then smiled at his mother. Mrs. Gray air kissed both of Mitchie´s cheeks and then turned to Connie and Steve.

¨Here lemme show you where you´ll be staying.¨ Shane stood swiftly and took Mitchie´s hand and led her upstairs just as his father was entering the room.

¨Michelle?¨ She turned towards him.

Shane was kind of red and looked at the floor shyly. ¨My parents are very...Formal people. Uncle Brown used to be like them, until he picked up a guitar. They call everyone by their full name.¨ He opened a door and Mitchie was standing in a room bigger than her parents room and hers combined.

¨It´s fine... ¨ She stopped short. ¨Shane! This is huge!¨ Everything was done in white so she felt dirty just stepping on the carpet.

¨Yeah...¨ He trailed off, his hands in his pockets. Mitchie turned and put her hands on either side of his face to give him a searing kiss.

When she pulled away she grinned up at him happily. ¨I´m just glad to be spending a week with my boyfriend.¨ Shane smiled back at her and hugged her.

¨Shane? Shane!¨ A girl with bleach blonde hair poked her head in the door. ¨I just got in from Maui how are you baby brother??¨ She hugged him tightly. Mitchie stood back shyly. ¨You must be Mitchie!¨Shane´s sister hugged her next.

¨Uh yeah! Hi!¨ She managed to say.

¨I´m Sierra. Nice to meet you. Seen Harry and Liz yet?¨ She sat down on the couch and Mitchie looked Shane quizzically.

¨My parents. Sierra and them haven´t ever really gotten along.¨ Shane muttered scratching his head.

¨Is Sabrina here yet?¨ Sierra asked, her eyes darkening. Shane nodded and looked at the floor.

¨Got in yesterday from New York.¨ Sierra rolled her eyes and stomped out of the room.

¨Uh...?¨ Mitchie began awkwardly.

Shane sat down on her bed and pat the spot next to him. ¨Sierra and Sabrina are fraternal twins. Sierra´s been more of the party girl. We rarely ever see her since she lives in Hawaii. Sabrina; my parent´s golden child goes to Harvard. They´ve never been the best of friends. Nobody in this family is the best of friends...¨ Shane finished quietly and Mitchie reached for his hand.

¨But whatever I didn´t ask you to come out to Los Angeles just to tell you about my family.¨ Shane smiled. Mitchie kissed his cheek. As Shane turned his head another girl walked in the room. This one had black hair, a red and white pleated skirt and a red polo.

¨Hi. I´m Sabrina.¨ She tucked her long hair behind her ear. Mitchie held out her hand.

¨Nice to meet you, I´m Mitchie.¨ She smiled at her.

Sabrina turned to her brother and Mitchie listened to them talk politely, but it didn´t sound like brother and sister talking, just acquaintances. It was a little creepy. ¨Well I guess I´ll see you at dinner tonight.¨

She walked out of the room with a sweet wave. ¨Twins? Them? Are you kidding me?¨ Mitchie laughed and so did Shane who shook his head.

¨Same thing my mother said.¨ Mitchie laughed and flopped back into her pillows. ¨How about we watch some t.v.?¨ he suggested. Mitchie nodded and sat up while Shane picked up the remote, surfing through the channels. They finally settled on some movie Mitchie picked and she curled up to him.

An hour later Harry Gray was walking past when he peeked inside, seeing his son asleep with his arms wrapped around Mitchie. ¨Shane Jacob Gray!¨ Harry hissed.

Shane shook himself awake. ¨Oh hi Dad.¨ He yawned.

¨Get out of bed.¨ His fathers eyes were dark, like Sierra´s were when she spoke of her sister. Mitchie was awake now and blinking up at Mr. Gray.

¨Hi sir. I don´t think we´ve been properly introduced, I´m Michelle Torres.¨ She held out her hand but Mr. Gray merely nodded his head.

¨Charmed I´m sure.¨ He turned and walked away.

Each night dinner was always interesting, Sierra always subtly picked a fight with her mother, ending with Sabrina walking away from the table early, one of the maids walking upstairs to bring her a glass of water.

And then Christmas Eve came, the fiasco of all fiascoes. Mitchie stepped out of her room in a black chiffon dress with a square neckline, her hair tied in a loose braid. ¨Don´t you look beautiful.¨ Shane grinned at her, kissing her sweetly.

Mitchie blushed and fiddled with the braid. Shane was black pants and a white silk shirt, a black tie around his neck. His hair wasn´t flat per usual but kind of fluffy. ¨Thank you...¨ She pointed at his hair and he narrowed his eyes at her. ¨The party isn´t for another hour, come on.¨ She smiled and walked into her room.

¨You are the best.¨ Shane smiled at her. Mitchie turned on her straightener and looked for her rarely used gel. Shane sat down on her stool in front of the vanity and she began straightening his hair, leaning down to kiss him after each stroke.

Finally half an hour later Shane´s hair was back to it´s straight glossy finish. ¨How come you couldn´t do this?¨ Mitchie applied more lip stick in front of the mirror.

¨Couldn´t think straight. Sierra and Sabrina were arguing next door. This stupid house has everything except sound proof rooms.¨ He looked at the ground. ¨And people wonder why I spend two weeks a year here.¨ Mitchie kissed him softly and sat in his lap.

¨I´m sorry.¨ She hugged him and he returned it half heartedly. ¨I love you.¨ She pressed her forehead against his, kissing him tenderly.

¨I love you Mitchie.¨ He kissed her back, making them fall back onto her bed, Mitchie above him. Shane moved so his body was over hers and kissed her roughly. Mitchie smiled into the kiss, the elastic coming out of her braid so her hair was slowly unwinding it self.

¨Shane! There are people here!¨ Sabrina scolded them. Mitchie pulled her head back and looked at his sister standing in the doorway, a modest green dress on her.

¨Sorry Bri.¨ He apologized and sat up. Sabrina walked down the hall and into the main room where the party was being held. Mitchie stifled a laugh and swung herself off the bed.

¨Come on Shane.¨ She put on lip stick one more time and tied her hair back. They walked hand in hand downstairs and everyone turned around, champagne glasses in hand.

Mitchie smiled nervously as they walked down the grand staircase, Shane squeezing her hand encouragingly. There was a pianist playing classical music nearby and once they reached the group of people everyone started talking again. ¨That was weird.¨ Mitchie whispered.

¨Shane darling!¨ His aunt Cleopatra walked towards them. She introduced herself and left and Mitchie turned to Shane with a confused look.

¨Cleopatra. Really?¨ Shane snorted into his drink and nodded.

¨Yupp, and she was born in Egypt.¨ The two chuckled and straightened up when their parents approached.

¨Enjoying yourselves?¨ Elizabeth asked, moving her sparkly shrug around her arms.

¨Yes thank you for inviting my family.¨ Mitchie smiled politely at her.

Shane´s parents nodded and turned away, talking to Steve and Connie. An elderly man walked towards them and Shane shook his hand gently. ¨Hello Mr. Jackson.¨ He spoke loudly.

Mitchie stifled a laugh and smiled at the man. ¨Please excuse us sir.¨ Shane led her away. ¨Mitch can I talk to you?¨ He asked her softly and she nodded.

Shane reached out and took her hand and they walked out to the enormous garden in the back yard. ¨This is beautiful.¨ Mitchie sighed looking at the lit up plants surrounding them.

¨It is...¨ Shane agreed, kissing the top of her head.

¨So how´s Christmas gonna go down?¨ Mitchie asked, looking up at him.

¨ We come downstairs at ten thirty on the dot, dressed in pajamas and we go in a circle opening gifts, my parents might frown on my gift for you. Since they barely approve of my music career.¨ He held out a small rectangular package wrapped in shining silver paper.

Mitchie unwrapped it carefully and gasped. It was a black bound book that was inscribed on the front in gold loopy writing. _Mitchie´s Songs. _Was slanted across the front and on the back in the bottom corner was: _To Mitchie. I love you. Always and forever, Shane. _The lines on each page were gold.

Mitchie threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. ¨Shane this is so sweet.¨ She exclaimed and Shane smiled. ¨I thought we weren´t exchanging gifts.¨ She eyed him and he shrugged.

¨I couldn´t help myself.¨ He grinned and kissed her back. The rest of the night passed pretty easily except for Mitchie finding Sierra passed out in a nearby hallway. A butler apologized for her and carried the girl´s limp body up to her room.

The next morning Mitchie awoke at seven o´clock and walked downstairs, placing her gifts for Shane and her parents under the thirteen foot Christmas Tree.

¨Well aren´t we up early Miss Torres.¨ A voice made her turn around. Shane´s father was sitting in his office which was right off the living room.

¨Good morning Mr. Gray.¨ She nervously tugged at her pajama bottoms.

¨So you´re enamored with my son. Who just so happens to make millions each year, more than both of your pathetic parents.¨ Harry sneered and Mitchie stepped back.

¨You have got to be kidding me.¨ She firmly put her hands on her hips. Harry stood up and placed his hands on the desk, looking her in the eye.

¨Alright let me be a little clearer: You are. Not good. Enough for my son.¨ He spoke slowly and Mitchie´s eyes darkened angrily.

¨Okay that´s it! I have been nothing but nice to you and have done nothing wrong! Just because my family isn´t stuck up and snotty you think that makes me love Shane any less??¨ She spat out every word.

¨What do you want?¨ Harry finally spoke after what felt like hours of heavy silence hanging in the air. Mitchie glared at him, knowing she would never accept a bribe to break up with Shane, she smiled inwardly and met his gaze coldly.

¨Shane. But I´ve already got him so I´m all set, see you in a few hours Mr. Gray.¨ She walked quickly up stairs and got back into bed, pulling her pillow over her head.

Later that morning Mitchie crept into Shane´s room, trying to be as quiet as possible. His was much bigger than the guest room, a full drum set, a microphone, and two guitars at the other end of his room. She was just about to reach his bed when suddenly Mitchie´s foot got twisted in a cord and she went flying down, clutching at the black sheets of Shane´s bed.

The blankets slid off of him and some how something hit a cymbal, making a crash of a sound. Shane shot up and looked around, to see Mitchie sprawled out on the floor. ¨Merry Christmas.¨ She smiled weakly up at him.

He swung his feet out of bed and got down beside her. Shane wrapped his arms around her and helped her up. ¨Merry Christmas Mitchie.¨ He laughed. The two walked downstairs where every one was waiting.

¨Well thank you for finally joining us.¨ Mrs. Gray laughed humorlessly. Mitchie reddened and Shane sat down on the floor, in front of the fire place, pulling Mitchie down to sit, leaned up against him.

She grinned and avoided Harry´s cold eyes as Shane handed her a present. She wanted to ask him why he had gotten two before she remembered what Shane had said before. She unwrapped the small square box and her jaw dropped. They were white gold hoop earrings. She turned around and kissed him sweetly.

¨Thank you Shane. They´re beautiful.¨ She smiled and handed him his present.

Shane unwrapped the silver paper and his eyes lit up. He held the guitar strap gingerly before embracing Mitchie. ¨Thanks this is so perfect.¨ He smiled at her.


	9. Chapter 9

Im sorry i dont update very frequently but hey heres another chapter! i dont own any thing! please read my AN at the bottom!

Mitchie and Shane didn´t see each other at all during the month of January but their phone bills proved they were definitely in constant communication. ¨Okay...twelve more days.¨ Mitchie grinned and Shane could hear it in her voice.

¨Love you.¨ They laughed as they spoke in unison. Once the phone call had ended Mitchie began her homework. The following day as Mitchie was sitting in student council they brought up a Valentines Day Dance. When asked who wanted to be in charge of it she raised her hand with a glowing smile.

As they walked out she and Amy began to talk. ¨Well I figured this way I could keep myself busy.¨ Mitchie rationalized, shifting her books in her arms.

¨Mitchie?¨ Cameron, their student body president approached, brushing his blonde hair away from his green eyes. She and Amy looked his way.

¨Hi Cam, what´s up?¨ She bent over to take a drink of water from the fountain.

¨Well since you´re only a student rep either me or Alex; the vice president have to help you out with the preparation. So I volunteered.¨ He flashed a bright smile in her direction.

¨Cool, so I was thinking...¨ The two walked down the hall and outside, Amy meeting Sierra at the library. Cameron began to head to his car while Mitchie sat down on a bench. ¨Waiting for my parents.¨ She explained and he nodded.

¨Well do you want a ride home? You live on Birch street don´t you? That´s right on my way home.¨ He offered. Mitchie looked at her cell phone and shrugged.

¨Sure. My mom said she wouldn´t be here for another forty five minutes anyway.¨ She called Connie and followed Cameron to his car. Her parents knew Cameron fairly well so her mother didn´t mind him driving her.

¨Radio?¨ Cameron asked, gesturing to the dial. She nodded and smiled, turning it up. They drove just listening to the radio until they reached Mitchie´s house.

¨Thanks Cameron!¨ She called after she closed the car door and walked up her front steps. He waved with a kind smile and drove off.

Shane called her an hour later and they began talking about their days and once Shane finished his story Mitchie grinned. ¨I love you Shane.¨ Shane held back a laugh.

¨I love you too Mitchie.¨ The two laughed together and Mitchie turned on her computer, pulling up a news site to do her current event.

¨Mitchie! Cameron´s on the phone!¨ Connie yelled up the stairs and Mitchie opened her door.

¨Shane? I´ll talk to you later okay?¨ They hung up and Mitchie walked down the stairs, sat on the counter and picked up the phone. ¨Hi Cameron! What´s up?¨

¨Well I was thinking you could come over here after school tomorrow so we could start planning.¨ Cameron told her and Mitchie nodded her head.

¨Sounds great. Lemme ask my mom.¨ She pulled her head away from the receiver and asked her mother if she could go to Cameron´s.

¨Sure sweetie, just be home by dinner.¨ She replied, putting a dish in the dish washer.

¨Okay I can! I´ll see you then.¨ She headed upstairs, finished her homework, and got ready for bed. There was a knock at the door and she walked down the stairs to open it.

Standing on the doorstep was a man wearing beige pants and a matching shirt, a hat on his head as well. He was holding a large bouquet of beautiful flowers. ¨Mitchie Torres?¨ He had a rough scratchy voice.

¨Yes...¨ She eyed the flowers, a tag dangling off the stems.

¨These are for you.¨ He held them out and she took them delicately.

¨Thanks...¨ She trailed off. He tipped his hat at her and turned on his heel to leave. She inhaled and the sweet aroma from the flowers wafted up to her.

She opened the card and inside was a small heart that Shane signed his name and wrote a note next to it: _I Love You_.

She grinned and took out a vase to put them out, placing them on her desk. At school Mitchie and Cam worked in study hall on the plans for the dance. She leaned over and Cam glanced up at her. ¨So how´s Shane?¨

She looked over and smiled, ¨Great. He might come for the dance, if he can get the day off.¨ She told him happily and resumed drawing the posters they would hang all over school.

That Friday Shane was still unsure if he was going to the dance and Mitchie was hoping that he would. Cameron was over and they were both going over different DJ´s and what to do for decorations when Cameron´s phone rang. ¨Hello?¨ He stood up from his dining room table where they were working and said he´d be right back.

He returned with a sad looking face, tightly grasping his phone. He sat down across from her silently and shuffled the papers until Mitchie reached across the table. ¨Cam? What happened?¨ She asked with concern and he looked up.

¨That was Tia. She broke up with me.¨ He muttered, tossing his phone onto the couch nearby. Mitchie´s eyes widened and she looked uncomfortably at the clearly upset guy sitting beside her.

¨Uh. It´s okay.¨ She pat his arm nervously and he stood up with a weak laugh.

¨Mitchie I´m sorry but you don´t know what it´s like to like somebody so much and then they´re gone.¨ He turned away from her.

Mitchie frowned and put a hand on his shoulder, turning him quickly. ¨You don´t think I miss Shane? You don´t think I love him and hate not being able to see my boyfriend daily? And getting to see him a few days each month? Cameron you have no idea how wrong you are.¨ She crossed her arms angrily, a tear slipping out of her eye. ¨I miss him! I miss him so much!¨ She finally exclaimed.

Cameron looked at her and touched her shoulder lightly. ¨I´m sorry I shouldn´t have said that.¨ He apologized and she nodded, sobs racking her body. He opened his arms and pulled her into a loose hug. ¨Let me...apologize...¨His voice was quiet as he leaned his head down towards her.

Mitchie stopped crying and sniffed, looking back at him until Cameron kissed her. She closed her eyes and the first thing she saw was Shane´s face. She tore away and looked down. ¨I need to go home.¨ She pushed all her papers into her bag and shoved her arm through it, grabbing her keys and running towards the door.

Cameron´s hand closed around her arm. ¨Mitchie! I´m sorry. That was stupid of me. I was just, uh not thinking...¨ He trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

¨Okay Cameron. Bye.¨ She ran out the door and into the rain. ¨Perfect.¨ She muttered angrily and pulled her hood over her head. She got into her car and sped off, not even headed towards her own house. The rain really started coming down in buckets and as she turned to the side of the road a pair of bright head lights were flying towards her.

She couldn´t turn off quick enough and a blaring horn filled her ears and the bright lights were blinding her before everything went black.

¨Shane? This is Mitchie´s aunt, I need you to get here as soon as possible.¨ Cecile called her niece´s boyfriend while her brother and his wife talked to the doctor. She told him where the hospital was and he stood up on the bus, looking for the driver but they were eating so he was M.I.A.

Shane grabbed the keys sitting in the cup holder next to the driver´s seat and inserted them into the ignition, punching the accelerator and peeled out towards the highway. Two and a half hours later Shane ran through the main doors of the hospital. Cecile stood up and met him. ¨Where is she? Is she okay? What happened?¨ He rattled off.

¨She was in an accident, the glass of her window shattered on her so she´s got a few deep cuts, some bad bruising, and she lost quite a bit of blood. She should be fine but she´s asleep now.¨ Shane nodded and Connie walked towards him, leading him to Mitchie´s room. She was laying peacefully in her bed, bandages wrapped all over her.

He sat down next to her and reached for her hand, listening to her breathe softly. She jerked awake at his touch and looked around frantically. ¨Shane!¨ She cried out. But Shane quieted her.

¨Shh. Go to sleep.¨ He moved her bangs out of her eyes. Mitchie looked at him curiously but he kissed her forehead and sat back down.

The next morning she blinked and found Shane sleeping exactly how he had been sitting the night before

¨Shane...¨ She yawned, her eyes squinting as a warm ray of sun crossed the room. Shane jumped awake and smiled at her sweetly.

¨You scared me.¨ He told her honestly, kissing her cheek.

¨You weren´t the only scared one.¨ She admitted, a blush covering her cheeks. ¨You didn´t have to come.¨ She looked down at the bed sheets.

¨I happen to disagree.¨ He smiled down at her and she asked him to sit down next to her, scooching over to make room for him. Shane sat up beside her and she turned on the t.v.

On it was a video of Shane driving the bus as fast as the law would allow and parking in the first available hospital parking space. And then of him running inside. They turned it off just as Mitchie´s family walked in. ¨Hi sweetie.¨ Shane took that moment to stand up among them.

¨You okay honey?¨ Connie asked and her father looked at her distantly. Cecile stepped forwards and lightly kissed her forehead.

¨I have to get back to Tony and Nikki but we´re coming to visit tomorrow.¨ She promised and Mitchie smiled, weakly hiding a yawn behind it.

¨Okay she´s tired. Everybody out.¨ Steve led all but Mitchie out and Connect 3, Caitlyn, and Brown were standing in the doorway. ¨Everybody.¨ He spread his arms, pushing them back into the hallway. Nate and Caitlyn standing on tip toe to whisper get well soon and Jason rolled a teddy bear to her bedside.

Mitchie grinned and picked it up, placing it on her bedside table and nodding off to sleep.

¨No! That looks stupid!¨ Caitlyn exclaimed. ¨Ugh boys...¨ She used some glue to line the edging of the card and scattered silver sparkles over it. They were on the bus with an enormous piece of paper to make the world´s best get well soon card.

The bus was parked in front of the Torres house, Mitchie would be coming home that day and they had already filled the entry way with balloons and this was the last piece of the puzzle.

They didn´t even hear Steve´s car pull in so when they heard Mitchie talking outside the four ran outside. ¨Mitchie!¨ They exclaimed in unison. She turned around, leaning on a crutch and smiling.

¨Hi guys.¨ She looked at the half done card and so did they.

¨Back in ten!¨ Nate, Caitlyn, and Jason ran back onto the bus but Shane hung back, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend, leading her into the house. Mitchie yawned and Shane brought her upstairs, gently pulling her blankets over her body.

He walked back downstairs and asked Connie and Steve if he, Brown, and them could talk. They told him that was fine and the four sat down at the dining room table.

¨What´s up?¨ Steve asked, biting into an apple and then tossing it between his hands. Shane cleared his throat and looked at his uncle before speaking.

¨I want Mitchie to come on the road.¨ He finally said. Connie´s mouth rounded to a surprised O, while Steve sputtered and coughed on his apple.

¨You´re kidding right?¨ Steve gagged and Connie thumped him on the back.

Shane shook his head no and Brown put his hand on his shoulder. ¨I think that both of them are really trying when it comes to this relationship but it´s a lot harder than they expected.¨ Connie eyed him warily and shook her head.

¨Now Shane, you know that I love you and Mitchie together but I cant allow her to just pick up her things and leave! She has commitments here! She´s on the student council, she´s got school work to do, she has a job!¨ She exclaimed and Shane´s head dropped.

¨She´d be able to be schooled on the bus.¨ He replied weakly.

¨You know they would be well chaperoned.¨ Brown pointed out, smiling at Mitchie´s parents. ¨And we could come back and visit you two monthly as well.¨

Connie put her head in her hands. ¨You two just met this past summer! This is insane!¨ She exclaimed and suddenly all four of them have turned around at the sound of someone descending the stairs.

¨It´s not Mom. I love Shane.¨ Mitchie walked unsteadily towards them. Connie stood up to face her daughter but as Mitchie missed a step Shane was at her side in a flash, before she could fall.

Mitchie curled up against him. ¨See why?¨ Shane concealed a smile as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms. ¨I want to be with him all the time. Please.¨ She begged and Shane pulled out a chair for her.

Connie looked weakly at her husband who shrugged.

¨We´ll have to talk.¨ She gestured to Brown. The teenagers nodded and walked back upstairs.

¨You really want me to come on the road?¨ Mitchie asked, leaning on her bent knees. Shane nodded placed his hands on either side of her, kissing her sweetly.

¨I really, really do.¨ He told her genuinely.

She smiled at him and then Shane pulled her into his lap, letting her lay against him.

Connie and Steve appeared in Mitchie´s doorway. ¨Mitchie we´ve decided.¨

Ok guys im leaving this in your hands what do you want to happen?! lemme kno! (:


	10. Chapter 10

Here it is! I own nadaaa! Sorta mature near the end, nothing crazyy.

Well this is it guys. The end. I wont do a sequel because im not very good at them but if you have any story ideas you´d like me to write I could probably do it! Thanks so much for all my faithful readers. you guys are amazing.

Mitchie held her breath as her parents stepped inside and Shane´s arms rested a little tighter around her. Connie looked sad while Steve´s face barely portrayed any emotion.

¨After a lot of debate we´ve decided to let you go on tour...But since Connect 3 doesn´t have a tour planned you´ll spend summer here. ¨ Mitchie whirled around to look at Shane.

Mitchie´s boyfriend had a broad smile on his face to match hers. Mitchie shrieked and Shane laughed. Steve and Connie backed out of the room, leaving the two alone to celebrate.

Mitchie tightly threw her arms around Shane so the two fell back onto her bed. Shane kissed her cheek and they decided to go for a walk.

They took the winding path behind her house, Shane supporting Mitchie slightly. Mitchie looked up and Shane brought his lips down to hers and at the last possible second she turned her head so he kissed her cheek as he pulled her against his chest.

Shane had a small smile on his face as he whispered the same back to her. ¨Four months Mitch. Four months.¨ He smiled as he spoke, just thinking of the time they would spend together.

She grinned back at him and Shane glanced at his watch. ¨Oh, it´s getting late, come on let´s get back.¨ Without hesitation he swept her up into his arms and brought her back to the house.

¨Hi kids.¨ Steve greeted them as they walked through the doorway.

¨Hi.¨ Mitchie and Shane smiled. ¨We´ll be upstairs...¨ Mitchie trailed off as they walked up the staircase. Steve didn´t seem to mind. They walked into their separate rooms to change and then there was a knock at Mitchie´s door.

She opened the door and Shane kissed her tenderly. She smiled into the kiss and reached for his hand and backed up. ¨I thought we could watch a movie up here.¨ She laid down on her bed and Shane followed suit behind her.

They turned on a movie Mitchie had been watching a few nights before and Mitchie turned around to kiss Shane. He kissed her back and shifted so his body was above hers. Mitchie pulled away and Shane kissed her neck instead until the door burst open.

¨We finished your card...¨ Jason trailed off at the sight of the two of them. Mitchie dropped her hands and Shane dropped his head.

¨Hi guys...¨ They muttered in unison.

¨Come on boys.¨ Caitlyn winked at the couple as she took both boys by the arms and yanked them out of the room, closing the door behind them. Mitchie giggled and Shane´s hands slipped beneath her, skimming over her back as he kissed her neck tenderly.

They pulled apart and all Mitchie could think of was that she hadn´t told Shane about Cameron yet. ¨I´m tired.¨ Mitchie said finally and Shane looked at her quizzically.

¨Okay...¨ He moved behind her and they finished the movie. The next morning Caitlyn helped Mitchie pack and they chatted and talked about the tour.

¨So how was last night?¨ Caitlyn grinned at her and Mitchie looked away. Caitlyn reached out to touch her arm. ¨Something you wanna share?¨

Mitchie cleared her throat nervously before speaking. ¨I-I-I-¨ Caitlyn turned her light touch into a loud smack. ¨Kissed another guy!¨ She blurted out before covering her mouth; mortified.

¨You what...?¨ Caitlyn hissed.

Mitchie nodded, her eyes wide as she lowered her hand. ¨It was an accident! I mean it´s not like I wanted to! Or enjoyed it! I just. Cameron was upset and so was I and I just. Caitlyn what did I do??¨ She moaned, burying her head in her arms.

Caitlyn pat her back soothingly. ¨You know you have to tell Shane.¨ She finally spoke. Mitchie nodded. ¨Soon.¨ And Shane walked into the room, putting his arm around her waist. ¨Is that Nate calling me? Gotta run!¨ She booked it out of the room and Shane turned to kiss her cheek.

¨All packed?¨ She swallowed and nodded, forcing a smile on her face. He grinned and she nodded, showing him her packed suitcase. They walked downstairs and ate lunch.

They would leave that night and Mitchie kept avoiding kissing Shane, due to the fact that Cameron´s kiss kept popping up in her mind. ¨Oh Mitchie I´ll miss you so much!¨ Connie hugged her daughter tightly.

Steve clapped Shane on the back and somewhat forcibly yanked him away. ¨Shane. If you break her heart, or hurt her in anyway I will find out and you will pay.¨ He growled. Shane nodded attentively.

¨I promise sir. She´s safe in my hands.¨ He told him honestly. Steve eyed him warily and nodded.

¨In your hands?¨

Shane´s eyes shot open. ¨Er with me. With us.¨ He fixed his mistake quickly and Steve laughed for the briefest of moments before resuming speaking stonily.

¨Take care of my little girl.¨ He pulled him back to the rest of the group where Mrs. Torres was handing bag after bag of food to Brown to make sure all five of them ate. They finally got on the bus and Mitchie watched her house grow farther and farther away before she turned around with a somewhat forced smile.

Shane came over and sat down beside her, putting his arm around her. ¨Love you.¨ He kissed her cheek. She smiled halfheartedly.

¨I love you too.¨ They watched some t.v. with Nate and Caitlyn. That night it was decided that Caitlyn and Mitchie would share the enormous queen sized bed in the back of the bus. There were two sets of drawers built into the wall with more than enough space to hold all of their clothes.

The next day Mitchie walked out in her pajamas to find Nate and Caitlyn kissing on the couch. She stopped short and turned around, walking back into her bedroom.

Valentine´s Day was so close and Mitchie was running out of time to tell Shane about kissing Cameron. She hoped he wouldn´t freak out but she wouldn´t blame him one bit if he did.

¨Hey Mitch.¨ Shane came in kissing her cheek. Mitchie closed her laptop and smiled at him. ¨So are you and Caitlyn still going to go shopping tomorrow?¨ He asked and she looked up.

¨Yeah per yours and Nate´s instructions.¨ She laughed. Shane shrugged.

¨Well you should get to buy something nice to wear.¨ He grinned at her and leaned in to kiss her. Mitchie moved her head so the kiss landed on her cheek. ¨Er right, so I´m gonna go work with the guys on the next song...¨ He trailed off, rubbing his head.

She nodded and smiled until he left the room. Once he was gone she sighed and flopped back into the pillows. Caitlyn walked in minutes later and sat beside her best friend. ¨I´m guessing you haven´t told him yet...¨

Mitchie sat up and eyed Caitlyn. ¨What do you think?¨

The next morning Mitchie and Caitlyn left for the mall with their boyfriend´s credit cards. Once the girls were off the bus Nate and Shane began their preparations for Valentine´s Day. Brown walked out in a nice black shirt and pants and looked at the two of them.

¨Hey Brown, where are you going?¨ Nate asked, putting down his cell phone. Brown looked around nervously before Jason walked out, eating some leftovers.

¨Jason! Can I trust you to be a chaperon tonight? I have erm plans.¨ The three boys all turned around.

¨With who?¨ They chorused. Brown scratched his ears.

¨Er Laura. Jason you´re in charge tonight!¨ He walked swiftly out of the stationary bus. Nate and Shane turned to face the oldest member of their band and laughed.

¨Uh I´ll be in my bunk...¨ He retreated.

¨You look so pretty Mitchie.¨ Caitlyn told her. Mitchie grinned and pulled her hair up, examining how it would look tonight.

¨No you look great Caitlyn!¨ She laughed and Caitlyn blushed, twirling slightly. ¨The boys are gonna drool when they see us tonight.¨ Mitchie concluded as they stood side by side.

¨So do you think everything´s ready?¨ Nate looked at Shane as he buttoned up his silver silk shirt. Shane began heating up a straightener and started on his hair.

¨Relax Nate it will all go fine.¨ He assured him. Nate nodded nervously and walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Once he had spit he wiped his mouth he walked back out and was a little red.

¨I hope so. I mean I hope that everything goes more than fine. I hope it goes gr-¨ But he was cut off as Shane flipped him a small, flat, square package. ¨Thanks.¨ He muttered, pocketing it.

There was a knock at the door and Shane opened it, blocking the girls view of the inside of the bus. Mitchie was standing in a gorgeous red dress that was an inch or two higher than her knees. It had spaghetti straps and matched her red lip stick. Her hair almost looked kind of windswept and brushed her eyes ever so slightly.

He stepped forwards and reached for her hand. ¨Ready to go?¨ He grinned at her. She laughed and nodded.

¨Hey, don´t forget!¨ Caitlyn tossed a black shawl to Mitchie who grabbed it with a quick thanks. A limo would drive Mitchie and Shane to their date while Nate stepped towards Caitlyn.

She had chosen a little black dress that had one strap across her shoulder. She had curled her hair and pinned it back with a pretty red flower. ¨Too much?¨ She held the dress awkwardly and Nate stepped forward to kiss her.

¨Beautiful.¨ He smiled as they slowly pulled apart. ¨You ready for the most perfect Valentine´s Day ever?¨ She laughed and Nate slid his arm behind her back.

Over with Shane and Mitchie, Shane had blind folded her and they were driving to the first part of their date. The car stopped and Shane helped his girlfriend out of the car.

¨Shane. Where are we?¨ She laughed. He removed the blind fold and she gasped. In front of her was a hot air balloon. ¨Shane this is amazing!¨ She threw her arms around his neck.

¨You ready?¨ She nodded and the couple walked towards the basket and the operator of the balloon told them what was going to happen.

Once they were up in the air Mitchie curled back into Shane. ¨You look absolutely amazing tonight Mitchie.¨ He murmured, his head on her shoulder.

¨You look pretty fantastic yourself.¨ She awkwardly turned her head and grinned up at him. Shane was wearing a black polo shirt and dark pants that fit him just right.

They were up in the air for a while and Shane reached out, retying the blindfold on his girlfriend. ¨Shane you didn´t go to too much trouble for tonight did you?¨ She asked, turning her head.

¨Now Mitchie you know me better than that.¨ He laughed as the balloon touched back down to earth. Shane helped Mitchie out of the basket and led her forwards. He had her wait outside and went inside to make sure every thing was ready. A few minutes later Shane rejoined her and led her inside.

He slowly untied the blindfold and Mitchie´s jaw dropped. The room was basked in a low glow from the numerous candle´s all over the room. Mitchie soon noticed the rose petals also covering the room. and Mitchie turned around a small smile on her face. ¨This is beautiful.¨ She sighed.

Shane kissed her and Mitchie used every power in her body not to think of that stupid kiss. He stood up and tied an apron around his waist. ¨And now for the next event of the evening.¨ He began taking out ingredients to cook his girlfriend dinner.

¨You´re making me dinner?¨ She squeaked. Shane grinned and nodded. An hour and a half later Shane was feeding Mitchie his hand cooked dinner. She grinned and chewed the food each time even though it was quite terrible. Finally Shane put the fork down and picked her up into his arms.

¨I have one more little surprise for you.¨ Shane reached into a nearby cabinet and pulled out a light blue crystal heart necklace. It sparkled in the case and he secured it around her neck. Shane kissed her neck tenderly and goosebumps covered her skin.

Shane picked her up into his arms and walked carefully to Mitchie and Caitlyn´s room. He kissed her sweetly at first and Mitchie didn´t feel anything but guilt as the two kissed. ¨I love you Mitchie.¨ Shane´s voice was a little hoarse as he whispered to her.

¨I-I¨ She stammered. Shane kissed her and she felt so guilty it was overwhelming her. She tried to ignore the feeling as her heart hammered in her chest. Shane´s hands moved to the edge of her dress and she tugged at his shirt. He took his hands away from her and used them to easily pull his shirt off and toss it in a corner.

He went back to her dress and pulled it over Mitchie´s head. She blushed as she felt Shane´s eyes traveling up and down her body. He kissed her neck and he yanked off his jeans, revealing plaid blue and black boxers. Then his hands went to the clasp of her bra.

She pulled away and Shane stopped short. ¨Mitchie I´m sorry this is too fast isn´t it?¨ He apologized and tears began to form in her eyes.

¨No Sh-Shane. I have something to tell you.¨ She spoke softly and Shane looked down at her. She took a big breath:¨I kissed another guy.¨ She murmured and Shane was staring at her, his mouth hanging open in disbelief. She pulled a blanket up around her and couldn´t face him.

¨When.¨ Was the only word he could manage to say.

Mitchie kept her head lowered as she replied: ¨The day I got hurt.¨ Shane shook his head slowly.

¨And you waited.¨ He spoke. ¨You waited so long.¨

Mitchie reached out to touch his arm and he jerked away. ¨I didn´t want to hurt you.¨ She whispered. Shane´s head snapped up and his gaze stopped on her.

¨So you thought Valentine´s Day would be better. Now would be better.¨ His voice was getting louder now. She curled away from him, sitting on the edge of the bed.

¨God Dammit Mitchie!¨ He stood up angrily.

¨I´m sorry Shane. I´m so sorry.¨ She apologized over and over. Shane looked at her.

¨I should have seen this coming...¨ He muttered, running his hands through his hair agitatedly. Mitchie looked at him sadly, her make up running down her cheeks.

¨Shane! Please listen to me!¨ She begged and he turned around.

¨Fine. What else do you have to say?¨ He asked her harshly. She jumped at his tone before turning around to look at him nervously.

¨I didn´t want to kiss Cameron! His girlfriend had just broken up with him and I missed you. We were both upset and...it just happened. But as soon as we kissed all I could think of was you. I love you Shane. You.¨ She tried to assure him.

Shane stood up and walked out of her room. Mitchie opened a drawer and pulled on an overlarge shirt. She slowly got into bed and pulled the blankets up to her chin, closing her eyes, wishing this had only been a nightmare.

The next morning she found Caitlyn tiptoeing into their room in the dress she had left in. Mitchie sat up and rubbed at her eyes. ¨Caitlyn? Did you and Nate just get in?¨ Caitlyn froze.

¨Er...Maybe. But enough about that. Why were you crying?¨ She gestured to Mitchie´s smeared make up. Her best friend looked away. ¨You told him last night??¨ Caitlyn asked her disbelievingly.

Mitchie´s eyes cringed. ¨Please don´t yell at me! I already got that!¨ She moaned, flying beneath the blankets again. Caitlyn sat next to her friend and tried to comfort her.

There was a knock on the door and Shane stood in the doorway. ¨Can I please talk to Mitchie alone Caitlyn?¨ He crossed his arms but didn´t really look mad.

Caitlyn stood slowly and Mitchie sat up. ¨Hi Shane...¨ She snapped her elastic on her wrist. He sat down across from her.

¨I was mad last night. Furious actually. All I could think of was how you had betrayed me. I couldn´t believe what you had done. And then you told me why. I was still angry but then I couldn´t stay that way. I love you too.¨ He leaned over to kiss her cheek.

¨You really forgive me?¨ Her small smile grew a little bigger.

¨Yes, because I really love you.¨


End file.
